Just Another Twisted Love Story
by Wfhbe
Summary: She was young when she first saw him, but that didn't change the fact that she loved him. 13 years later & she can't believe her eyes. The star of all her fairy tales & daydreams was not only real but exactly as she remembered him. How was it possible?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One of the most extraordinary and life changing experiences of my life happened when I was only 4 years old. I was in Philadelphia with my mom due to her need to suddenly visit some old college friends. My dad didn't go because he had to work, but I later suspected that he was just trying to give my mom some space. It wasn't too long after this trip I remember them discussing divorce proceedings and custody arrangements.

We had just finished a rather tiresome round of shopping when it began raining. Of course, Renee wouldn't be Renee if she didn't forget to bring an umbrella, causing me to rush through the rain while trying not to break my neck. My mother had just saved me from landing flat on my face when it happened. That pivotal moment that would change my life forever. That's when I saw him. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I knew in that moment, that when I grew up, I had to find a guy just like him. He was tall and lean with honey blond hair which was currently dripping wet. His eyes were dark and so intense. He looked so tense but I just knew that there was something about him that I one day just had to have.

"Bella." My mom was tugging on my trying to get me to hurry along when I hadn't even noticed we weren't walking. By the time I glanced back to get one last look at him he was ducking into a diner.

I knew then there was no way I'd be able to be with any guy that wasn't at least a close second to him. I know that's really weird coming from a 4 year old, but what can I say? When you know you know, right? At the time I really didn't understand it. I was too young to. Somehow, I fell in love at first sight and didn't even know it. All I did know was from that day on he's starred in all my fairy tales and daydreams. He's the reason why I'm partial to blonds. Ever since that day, he's the only guy that can bring butterflies to my stomach; just the mere thought of him does it. That day completely changed me. He's the only guy I think about; the only guy I can think about…

* * *

**AN: **I almost forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight. Never will.

I wanted to add that this is going to be a Non-Canon Pairing if you haven't figured that out already. Don't like it? Don't read it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_13 years later…_

Forks, Washington = slow mind-numbing torture.

I was afraid of this. This awkwardness with Charlie while trying to force some small talk. I was sitting in his cruiser as we made our way to his house, well, now our house. I could not believe that I not only agreed to this, but actually came up with the idea of me living in Forks with my dad. On second thought, yes, I can. I couldn't stand watching my mother being so unhappy. Renee was such a happy person and not seeing her in her normal state was in turn depressing me. So, either way I would be in a state of depression. I might as well make my parents happy…at least someone would be.

Now that my mother was with her new husband, Phil *cough* moron*cough*, I exiled myself to Forks. I mean to say that Phil's okay. He makes my mom happy and that's all that's important, right? I just feel like he is the poster boy for 'all I ever wanted to be is a dumb jock' movement. Sometimes I feel like telling him: 'Dude, you're pushing forty…if you're not famous by now I don't think it's going to happen. Let it go.' But that seems kind of cruel, not to mention I think that's why my mom loves him so much. He's still chasing his dream.

Before you get the wrong impression, I love my dad. I would love to live with my dad if he didn't live in Forks. Although it would be less entertaining than living with Renee, it would also be less stressful. We're so alike in so many ways, but Forks isn't exactly the sunniest place to be. In fact I believe it is often referred to as one of the rainiest cities in the continental US. Furthermore, it's been years since I've been here. In the past couple of years Charlie would take two weeks off and we'd spend time together in one city or another. I actually really looked forward to those times.

We had finally reached our destination and Charlie was getting my bag out of his trunk. We made our way into the house and up to my room with its light blue walls and yellow accents. In all the years since my parents bought this house, this room's only changes were a bed and a desk.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get settled in here. Welcome home Bella," Charlie said.

"Thanks dad." Once I got my stuff put away I decided that I would torture myself further by calling my best friend who I already missed tremendously. I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey Zsa zsa!!! I was wondering how long it would take for you to call me" Lucian practically yelled at me. Lucian Cartwright was my best friend in the whole world. Not only was he a great person but he was half-elf. Weird, I know, but to be honest I've always felt different from everyone else so it only seemed fitting that the person I was closest to was also. He says there's other stuff out there but I'd rather not know. You know what they say….ignorance is bliss.

We were already friends when I found out what he really was. At the time, we were studying for some test when he went in the kitchen to get some snacks. It sounded as if a lot of commotion was going on so I went in to help. I was in no way prepared for what I saw. He had chips and cookies pouring on plates. Nothing wrong with that you say? Well, no one was holding the packages as they were spilling out. They were floating. After I got over my initial shock of what was happening and calmed down, he explained what he was and we've been inseparable ever since. Well, at least until my very recent relocation.

"I've only been here about an hour, an hour and a half tops. Did you expect me to call you with the play by play of unpacking?"

"Well, no but I _AM _hoping that tomorrow you'll see someone that will at least get you tempted to date."

I groaned. I was not looking forward to school tomorrow. I was already expecting a lot of unwanted attention due to my 'new girl' status. While many people may thrive from attention…I'm not one of them. Therefore, Forks, Washington=my personal hell.

"Lucian, not this again! I told you that I will know when I meet someone who is worth my time. It's not like guys knock down my door anyways."

"Isa, it's not from a lack of trying. You won't give any guy a chance. You're still caught up on a guy you saw once when you were in like kindergarten. Get over him! You will never see him or anyone like him. He probably doesn't even look as good as you say. By, now he's probably starting to get all wrinkled. I bet if you saw him right now he wouldn't look as good as you remembered. I know because I'm pretty good looking and you never even tried to kiss me, let alone get in my pants."

We both chuckled at that. Everyone who knew us thought something was going on between us, but we were just friends. Even Renee and Charlie. Renee loved Lucian. I know she kind of hoped that one day we would become more than friends. It was a vain hope. Now, while Renee simply adored Lucian, Charlie on the other hand loathed him. I wasn't sure if it was due to the way Renee gushed over Lucian or if it was just because he was a guy. Either way whenever I even hinted at anything concerning Lucian, Charlie would grumble unintelligible things and remain in a sour mood until there was a more pleasant subject change.

We had even tried kissing once but there just wasn't anything there. You know how people talk about getting butterflies in their stomach? Well, I didn't even get a gnat when it came to Lucian.

It's not like Lucian was unattractive or even average. The only average thing about him was his 5'7 height. He was actually beyond gorgeous. He had the most gorgeous green eyes you've ever seen. It couldn't be helped that his olive toned skin and jet black hair made his eyes stand out more. Not to mention if there was ever a voice that was made for a female-oriented phone sex line, his was it. Everything about him spoke sex…too bad it wasn't talking to me.

He'd always had a stream of girls after him and that in turn is what spurred our friendship. I was the only girl who didn't pay attention. I was too busy trying not to fall down, or worrying about my mother and what her next hobby was going to be as well as how I was going to talk her out of it.

"If I promise to try will you drop it?" I knew he was only bringing all this up because he wanted me to be happy. I also knew he was worried about me making new friends let alone finding someone that actually catches my attention in the dating pool. While those are all valid worries on his part, I just wanted to get through my self-imposed sentence in Forks. My only goal while I was here was to get accepted to a college in a warm and sunny place. I wasn't asking for much was I?

"Sure, if you promise to try," he replied skeptically.

"Fine. I promise to try dating someone. Now, I'm going to go grab something to eat and head to bed. I'm completely drained. Well after I call my mom."

"You called me before you called Renee! Wow, Isa I'm honored. Call me tomorrow. Let me know how my baby's first day of school went," he teased.

"Shut up!"

"Night Isa."

"Night Lulu." I quickly hung up before he could protest my little nickname for him. I loved to tease him with it. There's a story for it but that'll have to wait for another time.

I called Renee and let her know that I got in and settled okay. After eating a quick breakfast for dinner (since that's all Charlie knew how to cook; note to self: cook from now on), I took a quick shower and flopped into bed.

Unfortunately, as tired as I was sleep was evading me. It was pouring outside and the sound of the wind through the trees wasn't helping any. So, I did the one thing that not only got me to sleep, but it also left me with the sweetest dreams there were. I thought about my honey blond Adonis and within minutes I was drifting away to a very pleasant dreamland.

* * *

AN: Unfortunately, no monetary value was gained with the making of this fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again, I would never cease to amaze myself on how unprepared I was for the things that happened around me. If I was able to look into the future, I truly didn't know what I would have done.

The school day started out as normally as to be expected in a small town with a new girl dropping in the middle of the year. Let's not forget the rain, because it sure didn't forget to show up in Forks and 'help' me with my clumsiness. I, of course, was the target of many whispers and curious glances. You would think that in this day in age, staring would still be considered rude. I'm guessing that's no longer the case. Especially when I began to openly gape at the people ogling me like I was the feature attraction at the zoo. Let's just say it was an extremely awkward morning for me…not so much for them. My constant and reliable blush had loyally stood by my face all morning. Wonderful, right?

On a brighter note, Charlie had given me a truck. At least I didn't have to get dropped off in a police cruiser every morning, right?

Now let's get to the part where it starts to really go downhill. I was walking with some chick named Jennifer or Jessica or 'insert another generic girl name here,' into the cafeteria trying to ignore all the stares and whispers. It wasn't until I was in the lunch line that I decided it would be safe to have a look around. Wow, was I wrong!

That's when I saw him. The pale skinned, honey- blond object of my desire. He was sitting at a table with four other people. They were just as beautiful as he was. There go my chances…

Lucian was right about one thing. My memory of him wasn't as good as I remembered. Seeing him in person again was way better. Almost immediately, my hormones kicked in and I began to feel things for him that I had never felt for another person before. Not to mention those pesky butterflies people always talk about; only mine seemed more like a killer swarm of carrier pigeons.

The honey blond god suddenly looked up and our eyes met. My heart was just about ready to jump out of my chest and I suddenly forgot how to perform the simplest of functions.

"Bella, are you okay?" J girl said, snapping me out of my moment of incoherency.

"Yeah, I just realized I'm not very hungry," I said mentally shaking myself. I put down my tray and decided to make a run for it.

What I was seeing couldn't be possible. I knew that one day all the things I kept to myself would suddenly send me over the deep end but I never thought I would start to hallucinate. There was no way he could be the same guy I remembered. That guy would be in his early thirties by now. Maybe he had a little brother or a cousin that looked like him? Yeah, that had to be it. But then wouldn't there be some variances in their looks? Then again, I'm depending on a memory of a 4-year-old. Granted it's my memory, but how reliable can it be? However, I've thought about him every day since, so wouldn't it be fair to say it was a strong memory? Argh. I've just talked myself into circles, haven't I?

I just needed to get out of here and get my head straight. I wanted to talk to someone who was level headed and who could make some sense for me. I had to talk to Lucian. That's the only person who could help me to make sense of what I know I saw.

I walked out to the parking lot and sat in my car. I needed privacy for this conversation. If anyone heard the conversation I was about to have they would have me committed. I quickly pulled out my phone and called.

"Hey, what's wrong?" How did he know something was wrong?

"Huh? What makes you think something is wrong?" I said in a good impression of a calm voice.

"Do you mean besides the fact that you're calling me in the middle of the day when we're both in school?" Shit. I forgot he was in school too. Where the hell did my brain go? Now was not the time for it to go on a hiatus. I'm not thinking clearly at all.

"Sorry. Do you want me to call you later?"

"It's okay Zsa zsa. I just so happen to be at lunch. What's going on?"

"I saw him."

"You saw who? 'Him' doesn't exactly breakdown who you are talking about." he replied confusedly.

"You know the guy, the one that I have been obsessing about since I was four years old. The one guy that I dream about, almost every night since that day in Philadelphia. He's here in my school cafeteria sitting with four other beautiful people as we speak." I paused to take a deep breath.

Lucian was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "You mean a guy that looks just like him, right? It can't be him. Or maybe it's a relative."

"That's the same thing I was thinking but now I'm sure that it has to be him exactly. If it was relative there would be some differences, right? I mean I only saw him from across the room but I'm sure that it's him. I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe Forks is making me crazy." My voice was gradually getting louder and more hysterical.

"Zsa zsa. Calm down. It's not that serious. I'm sure there's a simple explanation for this. I mean you could have finally snapped. We both know that you were never too far from that happening in the first place," he teased attempting to lighten my mood.

I smiled a little. Not that he could see me but we both knew it was there.

"If you truly believed that it's him then I believe you. He paused. "You do realize if that's really him, then he's a part of my world. I know that you prefer not to know much about it but maybe it's time you acknowledge it."

"Lucian, maybe this conversation is best left for when I'm at home. I don't think I can go back in there and pretend to be normal if you tell me more than I can handle right now."

"Alright. Thank God for Nationwide long distance. One more thing before I go. If he tries to approach you or get you to go somewhere with him, get as far away from him as possible."

"Why? He didn't seem dangerous."

"Isabella, trust me when I tell you that may be a part of his lure and depending on what he is you may need to watch your back from now on."

I gulped as I processed what he said. In this moment, I do believe I could have gone on record as the person to lose all the color in her face the fastest in history. I was suddenly thankful that I decided to pass on lunch because I was starting to feel sick. Okay, deep breaths Isabella. If he hasn't killed you yet, maybe he isn't going to. Or maybe he's just waiting for the right moment. NOT HELPING! I mentally screamed at myself as I shuddered. Get back to those deep breaths.

"Alright, Luce. I think we should both get back to school. If I survive the rest of the school day I'll call you later on tonight."

I heard nothing but heartfelt emotion in his next statement. "Just be careful Isabella. I know I almost never say this but Zsa zsa I lo-"

"Don't say it because then I'm going to spend the rest of the day hyperventilating and thinking that this is our last conversation. Which it's not. So, do me a huge favor: calm down and shut the fuck up! By the way, don't call me Isabella. It's just freaking weird coming from you."

I heard him chuckle."Alright Zsa zsa. I'll talk to you tonight. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Damn. Now I was going to have to walk back into the school and try to avoid the J girl. Or anyone that she talked to. Shit. I knew that they would think I was weird for my abrupt escape. I hope this didn't have them label me a freak for the rest of the year because then I would never get people to stop staring at me. Double shit.

When I walked back into school, I just so happened to see the J girl again. I was really going to have to remember her name. "Hey, Bella! Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just felt a little overwhelmed. I guess my first day in a new school was starting to get to me."

"Oh. I thought maybe it had something to do with the Cullen's. You seemed okay until you saw them. Do you know them or something?"

Okay, this bitch is bordering on nosey gossip right now. She's fishing for information. I have to play this cool or she really will spread it around that I'm a freak. Hmmm…maybe I could work this to my advantage and get some information of my own to tell Lucian.

"The Cullen's? No, I've never met them before. Like I said, I was just feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah. The group of beautiful people in the corner of the cafeteria. They're all adopted by Dr. & Mrs. Cullen. They've moved here about two years ago from someplace up north. You should know that they're all together though."

I was at her completely baffled and I'm sure my facial expression reflected that.

"What do you mean that they're all together?"

She giggled. "I mean that all of them are together. Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and Alice. Well, except for Jasper. They don't hang out with anyone else but each other."

I actually felt like my heart had dropped out of my chest hit the floor and shattered into a zillion pieces. Of course he wouldn't be single! What was I thinking? I had as much chance getting to my Adonis, as an ice cube had of living eternally in hell. Wait!

"Which one's Jasper?"

"The blond guy, but he doesn't talk much and he always seems like he's in pain. Maybe that's why he doesn't date…hmmm…well, I guess I'll see you later Bella." she trailed off. We started walking to our respective classes.

After our little exchange, hope flared through me faster than a fire through a dry bush. At least, I didn't have to watch the object of my desire with someone else.

I had often thought about what my honey blond Adonis's name was. Jasper didn't seem fitting. I always thought that it would be something more exotic but I would take what I could get.

When I got to my next class, biology, I was a little shocked to find that I was sitting next to one of the Cullen's. Thanks to J girl (I really should learn her name, huh?), I knew his name was either Emmett or Edward. He looked at me strangely a few times during the class but didn't speak. His eyes were so dark. I wondered if I became friendly with him if he could introduce me to Jasper, or at least give me little tidbits about him. I guess after I had my talk with Lucian I would try talking to him. If I was still alive that is.

For the most part the teachers seemed to be alright. I had some homework, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Only my douche bag of a math teacher actually made me stand in front of the freaking class and introduce myself like I was in elementary school or something. What an asshole! Who makes kids do that anymore? Especially in a small town where everyone already knew who you were before you even got there? Thanks a lot jackass!

When I got home, I made the decision to call Lucian after dinner. If whatever he told me was more than I could hide from Charlie then I would rather be locked in my room for the remainder of the night to process it. Instead, I settled for homework and preparing dinner. I needed to keep my mind busy before my imagination or mental ramblings carried me away somewhere I don't want to go.

Dinner with Charlie was pleasant and quiet. It even felt normal, as if we had been doing this for years. After, we were finished and I began to clean up the kitchen, my anxiety over the conversation I was about to have started to seep in. I quickly bid Charlie goodnight and got ready for bed.

Once I was settled I knew I couldn't put it off any longer so I dialed the all too familiar numbers. Did I mention how grateful I was for nationwide long distance?

"Hey, Zsa zsa?"

"Hey," I replied in a resigned tone.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic. Before we start, I just want to clarify the facts. What do you know so far?"

I blew out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "I know that he moved here with his family two years ago and that the rest of them are coupled off. I'm not sure if this is of any significance, but they're really pale. Oh, and his name is Jasper."

"Jasper, huh? Paleness is not necessarily significant. It doesn't really rule out anything. Now, I'm just going to jump into it. Are you ready?"

"Give it to me Lulu," I said whilst letting out another deep breath. Trying to keep calm was easier than I thought.

"I'll let that go this time. Alright lover boy can be a few things. Certain creatures would have moved on by now unless they had a certain task they wanted to accomplish there. That would mean that his little group could only be doppelgangers, werewolves, elves, or vampires. Although, the doppelgangers are the least likely since they would look completely different now. You did say he looked exactly the same right?"

"Right. One, what the hell are doppelgangers? And two, why do you say that it could only be those?"

"Doppelgangers are copycats. They find random people to copy and mimic them. On second thought he couldn't be a doppelganger. You said he looks exactly the same and that would be impossible. He would need the living person around to copy and unless that person wasn't aging either then you're Jasper would no longer look as he does today. The reason he could only be those four Zsa zsa, is there are very few creatures that can stand being around humans for any length of time."

"How would I even know which ones they were?"

"Well…" he paused. "Elves would be like me. I mean to say they tend to have light eyes, pointed ears, no body hair with the exception of facial and are environmentalists. Werewolves tend to be extremely aggressive. They always have a uni-brow, love rare or raw meat, and are very hairy. Does any of that fit?"

"Uhhh…no. I only saw his brother up close but his eyes were really dark and he didn't have a uni-brow. So, that only leaves…"

"Vampire," We both finished.

"Vampires don't usually consort with humans all that much. There are some civilized ones, but I believe that most are nomads."

"Is there a chance that he's a good vampire?"

"Actually, there is. I've heard of vampires that don't drink from humans. Vampires that drink from humans tend to have red eyes but I've heard there are a coven or two with gold eyes. You said his eyes were dark so he must have been really thirsty. Since, you're still alive either he has great restraint or he is one of those. Although, it could be argued that if he is the latter he has both."

"I would rather you not talk to that guy alone or any of them for that matter. The temptation may be too great. I'm hoping that you know even if something ever did happen to you, I would take care of him for you. You do know that, right?"

I knew I loved my best friend, but there was nothing like conversations on revenge killing in your honor to make you love someone even more. I know I'm not right in the head, but you knew that already. Lucian is the friend you'd run through hell with gasoline panties on for, just because he'd do the same for you. Not to mention help you hide a body when you desperately needed to, but once again that's a story for another time…

"Yes, of course I know that. I would also do the same. I may not be as strong or power as you, but I wouldn't take losing my best friend sitting down."

"Oh, how you do go on!" Lucian said in his best southern girl impersonation.

We both laughed at that, glad to have lightened the mood.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Zsa zsa."

"Night Lucian."

After ending the call I made myself more comfortable. Too many thoughts were swirling around in my head. Only one stood out. I needed to talk to Jasper. I don't know how or when but I needed to make it happen.

Lucian should really know me better by now. When have I ever taken the safe route when I was determined to do something? Especially with all the things we've gotten into. And boy was I determined to confirm what my Adonis (yes, I know his name is Jasper, but I won't call him that until he tells me his name himself) really was.

Tomorrow would be as good a day as any.

* * *

**AN: **I had to add the part about the math teacher just because I hate math with a passion. I know Bella felt that way in Twilight but I don't own it so give me a break here.

I also wanted to apologize for the delay. I planned on updating sooner but apparently my electric company found it hilarious to turn the electricity in my area on and off randomly for a couple of hours.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was going to be a great day. Did I know why? Nope. I just knew it would be. I already decided to talk to him today, but I was still debating about confronting him about Philly. I mean how do you approach someone about something like that, without sounding crazy? _Hey there! I think I saw you in Philadelphia about some years ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since. _Oh, yeah. That doesn't sound crazy at all. Hmmm…maybe crazy could work. On the off chance that it's not him it would be easier to pull off as a joke in the end. I think.

Crap. I'm running late and in true Forks fashion it was raining. Well, it looks like I won't be able to approach him before school. On the brighter side, at least I had more time to figure out what I'm going to say to him. My plan to talk to him was as simple as Phil, except my plan was better thought out.

I was going to approach him and ask to talk to him privately. I mean, if he really was a vampire I really didn't want all of his siblings there ogling me. I didn't even know how he was going to react to me knowing what he was let alone how they would. I wasn't saying I could take on a vampire, but I'm pretty sure if he was going to kill me it would be a lot less painful with just one attacking me instead of five. I hoped.

Maybe, I should try to befriend him first. If we're friends first maybe he'll tell me he's a vampire himself and I won't have to confront him at all. Wait, that won't work. J girl (definitely going to learn her name today) said they only hang out with each other and I was pretty sure she wasn't saying that from lack of trying. I guessed I kind of had to confront him.

What would be the best way to do it? I guessed I was flying by the seat of my pants today. No, I wasn't. I was going with the original plan.

When I finally got to school, I was greeted by Jessica (Ha, finally got her name!) and Angela. Angela seemed kind of quiet and I remembered her being in some of my classes. I immediately liked her more than Ms. Gossip. She didn't seem like she was fishing for information she could pass on. We talked for a while about trivial things before heading off to class. So far, I was relieved that none of my teachers called on me today. I was useless. Too many thoughts were going through my head and I was becoming really excited about having a conversation with Jasper.

When I got to the cafeteria, I suddenly became very nervous. Wait! What if he makes me forget how to speak when I try to talk to him?! I basically forgot how to breathe when I saw him yesterday. Shit. What if he attacked me as soon as I got him alone? I needed to talk to Lucian before I talked to Jasper. I knew it wouldn't guarantee that nothing would happen to me, but at least it was a little insurance. No, I couldn't talk to him. He would try to talk me out of it. Text him. Yeah, that's way better. I just won't answer when he calls because I know he will.

As I made my way through the lunch line, I forced myself to avoid looking at that corner table. There was no way I was going over there now. Not only was I most likely to trip and bust my ass in front of the entire cafeteria but I was too scared he would refuse to talk to me. Suck it up Isabella! You want to know without a doubt that it was him, right? Right. I was still not talking to him now. After school! Yeah, that was way better. No one would be paying attention because they're in a rush to go home and if he refused I could wallow in self-pity at home in private. Perfect.

Sitting down at the table, I began to realize that the guys at the table were looking at me like I was the last hot wing at a Hooters convention. Well, now, I was nervous and uncomfortable. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Lucian before it slipped my mind. As Jessica went on to introduce everyone (like I was going to remember their names anyway), I decided to nonchalantly scan the cafeteria. Well, at least there weren't a lot of people ogling me today. Of course, I had to get a look at the corner table. It wouldn't be fair to look at the rest of the cafeteria and not the corner table, right?

Oh, crap. He was looking at me. And it seemed as if the girl with the short black hair was talking to him. Suddenly, his head snapped to her and the look he gave me when he turned back couldn't be described as anything but pure unadulterated shock. I blushed and turned to my food which seemed to have become the most interesting thing in the room.

"So, Bella how are you liking Forks?" I turned my head to see one of the guys, a rather cute blond, looking at me expectantly.

"Uh…better than I thought I would," as I chanced another glance at the corner table. Now, just the girl with the black hair was looking my way and she was smiling at me. I automatically smiled back. Okay. That was weird. That sealed the deal for me. I definitely wouldn't be talking to him with his family around. Hmmm….why did Jasper look like he either just won the lottery or found out he used to be a woman. My phone began buzzing but I quickly silenced it.

I decided to refocus my attention to the table I was actually sitting and leave my musings for later when I could thoroughly pick them apart. Once I was done eating, I decided to try and focus on the conversations going on around me while sneaking a few glances at Jasper. A few times when I looked up I found him to be looking at me too and every time I blushed. What was weird was that the one with short black hair and the guy I had Biology with would be looking my way every so often. While the girl looked at me smiling, the guy looked at me as if I perplexed him.

By the time I got to Biology I had at least a full nights worth of things to contemplate. Why the hell were the Cullen's looking at me like that? I didn't mind Jasper looking at me at all but his siblings made it kind of strange. I was lost in my thoughts as I sat down at my lab table, unable to notice that someone was already there.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan," he said almost resignedly.

"Yeah….uh...It's nice to meet you," I managed to stammer. Why was he suddenly talking to me?

"I figured since we're going to be spending the rest of year as lab partners I should probably introduce myself." Why was he looking at me like that? Did I have a booger hanging or something?

"Oh, okay."

We spent the rest of the class in a comfortable silence listening to Mr. Banner, our biology teacher, lecture us about flatworms. Every once in a while I noticed him looking at me with an expression that was in between confusion and puzzlement.

The rest of the day passed in a blur with the exception of my phone buzzing a few times as I tried to muster all the courage I had to do what I was about to do. Time for a mental pep talk.

You can do this Isabella. You CAN do this. You can do this. **I CAN'T DO THIS!** Okay, the mental pep talk route isn't working. I guessed I just had to go with it and hope for the best.

It was now or never. I walked over to him just as he was getting out of building three. I wanted to gage his reaction away from everyone else. If he was part of the supernatural world I wanted to find out now without any buffers helping him with some crappy cover story. I just really hoped I was right. If he was normal, which was totally impossible (nobody that gorgeous can be normal; exhibit a: Lucian), I was glad he didn't talk to anyone else because he was going to think I was nuts. Yes, I knew I was not all there but he really didn't need to know that.

Holy Krispy Kreme! He was even more gorgeous up close! His eyes were the color of solidified honey and a part of me wanted to see if it tasted that way. It was like someone airbrushed him into existence. The only word I could think of to describe him was perfection. Whoa, Bella! Focus!!! Wait…his eyes are gold! He was a good vampire! Why did I suddenly feel like I was suffocating? Oh, yeah…breathe Bella, breathe. I had to remember that when I was around him. Wow, that was really sad.

"Hey Jasper? Um, I'm Bella. Do you mind if I talk with you for a minute?" He looked completely taken off guard. He glanced around at his family before answering me with a nod. They were looking at me curiously. Well, except for the one with the short black hair; she just smiled with way too much enthusiasm. I tried my best to remain calm and smiled at him. He replied with what appeared to be a hesitant but no less astounding smile. I have got to be dreaming.

"Do you know somewhere _private_ we can talk?" He nodded and began walking towards the forest. Now I knew I was dreaming. He was agreeing to talk to me and I hadn't passed out from the overwhelming emotions. I didn't know what I was feeling more: excitement, nervous, happiness, lust. Oh, shit. He was probably walking me to my death. Suddenly, all I felt was calm. Oh well. At least if he was leading me to my death I could at least die knowing that I found him again. I was so grateful he hadn't spoken because I would probably lose all coherent thought. I didn't even know how I was holding myself together right now.

Once we were out of sight he stopped and spun around.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" My breath caught and I think a part of me just melted in my panties. He had the sexiest southern accent I had ever heard in my entire life. If I thought I was obsessed with him before, speaking sure as hell was not going to help the situation. I needed to at least commit it to memory, if only for my next hand-to-gland combat.

Okay, he was starting to look at me strangely. Was he amused by me? Wait, I was supposed to be doing something. Okay, I'm breathing…I think. Yeah. Yeah. I'm breathing okay what else was I supposed to be doing…oh. Shit. Talk Bella. For goodness sake speak!

"Ummm…urr…uh…Are you sure no one can hear our conversation? I mean no one, because this may turn out to be a conversation that may cause the first case of death by embarrassment. .."

I was rambling so I just let my little speech drift off. He looked taken aback. I guessed he did know something about the supernatural world. Well that or I was coming off as some type of freak. I knew Lucian could hear exceptionally well so I was guessing that vamps could too.

He turned and started walking further into the forest and I gladly followed. I think I would have followed him if he was walking straight off of a cliff. Wow. I got it bad and I haven't even had a real conversation with him.

Once we stopped again I began pacing.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you one question and depending on the answer that may be the end of it and we can just pretend like this conversation never happened. We can go on as if the other doesn't exist. Now if the answer to my question is what I think it is I may or may not have more questions. All I know is I'm hoping against hope that you'll answer the question honestly." I finally stopped and looked up at him.

He had a puzzled look on his face as he said "So, what's the question?" Although I was absolutely positive that he was the same guy, I needed to hear it from him. Why? I don't know but I just really needed to hear it. I took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it rather than give him an unnecessary background story that could just prove to be even more embarrassing if I was wrong. I suddenly felt a surge of confidence…hmmm….where did that come from?

Sooner than I could stop myself, I blurted out, "were you in Philadelphia 13 years ago? I could have sworn that I saw you there going into a diner." I paused and before he could answer I told him "Now, before you go jumping the gun and do something completely irrational, you should know that someone knows that I am having this conversation with you. If you are what I think you are, you should also know that if something happens to me, there will be consequences for it."

"And what do you think I am?" He said it almost dangerously, but somehow not quite managing it. It was as if he was testing me but didn't really want to scare me off.

"I know you're a vampire. A good one. So, just cut the crap and answer my question." Whoa. That confidence was really working in my favor.

Shock temporally crossed his face before he composed his features.

"What makes you think I'm a vampire?" So, he wants to play, huh? Well play we shall if only to hear him speak. Mmmm…that voice.

"Well, even if you're not then we should lunch sometime." I arched my brow at him as he mimicked my expression with some amusement. Was I really successfully flirting? And with him of all people! "What? Vampires don't do lunch?"

He chuckled and God help me if I didn't feel like a guitar whose strings he was strumming. The sound literally felt as I if it was vibrating through me and boy did it feel good. I think I'm going spontaneously orgasm if he keeps that up.

"Okay, let's say I am a vampire, what difference would it make if I was in Philadelphia?" He looked the picture of nonchalance but I had a feeling that it was a mask. If he wasn't there he would have been looking at me like I was crazy or at the very least amused by the situation.

"Well, if you weren't in Philadelphia it doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"Why would it matter now whether or not I was in Philadelphia? I don't see the importance," he replied smirking at me. Whoa…I thought I melted before. I think I am now almost completely liquid from the way he was looking at me. Damn it Isabella! Breathe bitch. Breathe!

Shit. I just realized he was going to make me lay all my cards on the table in order to get my answer. If I walked away right now at least I'd have my dignity. Hmmm, maybe he would try and stop me? Or maybe not. Although, if I left now I'd probably go insane with all the what ifs. What if I stayed? What if he answered my question? What if he fell madly in love with me? What if we lived happily ever after? What if he took me on the forest floor and made mad passionate love to me? Okay. Okay, I admit the last three thoughts were taking me into fantasyland but it seems my lady garden had a mind of her own now. Fuck it. There was no rule that said I had to look at him during my little confession. I didn't think I could do it if I had to. What the hell? I feel like I was about to pour out all my life's secrets to him happily. What was this man doing to me?

"It makes a difference to me. The person that I saw that day took my heart with them. I've been in love with that person ever since and I think that person is you." I said with a passion I didn't even know I had in me. I decided to take a chance and I tool a peak at him. Huh?! He was smiling at me. Not in amusement, but it seemed like an extremely genuine smile. Okay. I must get a hold of myself because I was officially liquid.

"I was there. That's the day I met Alice. I find that completely ironic…" he trailed off. A swell of emotions surged through me when he admitted that he was there. I can't believe I am here with him! This man had been all I could think about all these years and fate has brought me into his life. I didn't know what guardian angel set this up but if I could I'd kiss them right now. Or send them a really great Christmas present. The smile on my face was definitely starting to hurt. Hold on a tic…

"What's ironic?"

"That day you saw me completely changed my life and now to learn that it did the same to you. Don't you find that ironic?"

"Yes. But, why did it change your life? I'm sure you didn't feel what I felt." And if he did I think I would be completely disturbed.

"No, I didn't. I don't think I even noticed you. (Wow. Way to keep a girl's self-esteem high.) What were you four or five?"

"I was four."

"Well, that day…let's just say it was the catalyst for my change in diet."

"Oh." His statement caused a little shiver to run through me. We suddenly fell into an awkward silence.

"Ummm…I guess I'll let you get back to your family. I'm sure they're ready to get home," I said as I began to turn to leave. The realization of what I admitted to him began to set in. Well, at least I no longer felt all liquidy. Nope. Now, I felt like I wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Wait. I was wondering if we could be friends. I mean you're already in love with me right? (I am currently on the road to death by embarrassment) So, it only makes sense for us to be friends."

I was blushing furiously, but as soon as my embarrassment began to achieve Guinness record levels it was quickly replaced with some sort of calming giddy feeling.

"Sure. I would really like that," I replied with the brightest smile I could manage.

"Maybe we should exchange phone numbers? I mean, don't friends talk on the phone every once in a while?" he said with a smile. Okay, I was back to melting and speechlessness. So, I did what anyone would do in my situation. I nodded.

After, we exchanged numbers we headed back to the parking lot where I was suddenly attacked by a whir of black and white. I'm guessing this is Alice since he had just warned me she was extremely anxious to meet me. Why? I have no idea.

"Oh, Bella we're going to be great friends! You've already met Edward and Jasper so let me introduce you to the rest of the family. That big guy over there is Emmett and that's his girlfriend Rosalie." How was she able to breathe? I was barely able to catch what she was saying.

"It's nice to meet you. Uh, I've got to be heading home now. I kind of have homework to do and dinner to make." Although, I wasn't afraid, suddenly I was becoming anxious and wanted to get the hell out here as soon as possible.

"Well Bella, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow darlin'," Jasper said turning his full attention and beyond gorgeous smile to me. I think my heart just did a few back flips. If we were really going to be friends I was going to need to start carrying an extra pair of panties. I wondered if he could smell how turned on I was right now…

"Bye, Jasper," I said a little too lovingly. I turned and headed to my truck. I took my time because the last thing I needed right now was to trip. By the time I reached my truck they were pulling out of the parking lot.

As I made my way home, my phone buzzed again. I already knew who it was.

"Hey, Lucian!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Zsa zsa? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Look I'm feeling really good right now, so how about we save the negativity for another time."

"So, I'm guessing it went well?"

"Better than I thought it would. We've decided to be friends and before you kill my buzz I'm going to say I love you Lulu and I'll talk to you tomorrow. The only reason I answered was so you would know that I'm still alive."

"Fine. TTYL Zsa zsa. I love you too," he said hanging up.

I was in such a good mood when I got to the house that I decided to make chicken enchiladas. When Charlie got home he seemed skeptical of my good mood and food, but that quickly passed as we fell into easy conversation. After dinner, I decided to get my homework over with and email Renee letting her know that I was settling in okay.

As I was getting ready for bed I began to contemplate the events of the day. If anyone asked me a week ago if I thought any of this would have happened to me I would have laughed them off. I quickly got into bed and decided it didn't matter that he was a vampire, because fate obviously brought us together for a reason after all these years. We were going to be friends and that was a start. Plus, he already knew I loved him. Now all I had to do was get to know him. I only hoped that what I found out wouldn't change my feelings about him. That would completely suck. No. I couldn't believe that. After all this time I didn't think there was a thing I would find out about him that would change my feelings for him.

Tonight, I was going to simply enjoy the possibilities this presented me with as my thoughts of Jasper brought me sweet dreams.

* * *

**AN: **I don't own the Twilight saga. I'm dead broke so good luck suing me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up this morning the events of yesterday flooded my mind. For anyone to say that I was happy and excited would have been just another understatement of the century. I couldn't wait to get to school. I never would have thought that I would actually look forward to going to school in Forks. In Phoenix school was an excuse to hang out with Lucian, but now it would be an excuse to hang with Jasper. I think. I hoped.

When I got to school I scanned the parking lot, realizing that I had gotten here pretty early. I was just checking who was around. Huh, I almost sold that lie to myself. To say I was slightly disappointed when I didn't see the silver car he rode in with his family would have been the understatement of the year. I decided I might as well do something useful with my time and go over my homework. I was so giddy last night I wouldn't be surprised if I wrote I'm in love with Jasper Cullen in several different ways all over my history homework. That would not only be highly embarrassing but extremely awkward to say the least.

I was so absorbed with checking over my homework, I didn't realize how late it had gotten until I heard the warning bell. I quickly jumped up, stuffed my work in my bag and speed walked to class. I was a little disappointed with myself for not catching a glimpse of Jasper. Oh, well. At least I could see him at lunch.

As I sat down at my desk I realized something. I had no idea how our particular friendship was supposed to work. Should we sit together at lunch? Was it a secret friendship? Were we going to do homework together? We didn't have any classes together so that wasn't likely. Wait. Was he even a junior? I really don't know much about him or even the faintest idea of how I was going to get to know him. I know we exchanged numbers but I couldn't help but think that I shouldn't call him first. I wouldn't know what to say. I decided to worry about that later.

I was becoming more and more impatient for lunch and it was only first period. I tried to focus on my classes in order to pass the time. I really did try. However, it seemed that the littlest things would remind me of Jasper. The teacher would mention something as simple as an era in time and I would wonder if he was there. How long has he been a vampire? Or when the girl in front of me swung her hair over her shoulder I started to think how soft his hair must feel and how I was dying to run my fingers through it. It was going to be a long day.

Finally, it was time for lunch and I was mirroring the excitement I saw from Alice only yesterday. When I got to the cafeteria, my eyes seemed to automatically hone in on Jasper as he had already made his way through the line. That's odd. He wasn't headed to his usual corner table. Play it cool Isabella. Just act as if he doesn't exist. Guys like a girl more when they're ignored right? I know I heard that somewhere--probably from Renee. I was pretty sure when the Cullen's first came to Forks they were ogled not only because they were new but because they were beautiful. Jasper may be a vampire but he was still a guy first. *Sigh* Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I have the determination I had yesterday with me today? I already knew the answer. I was Isabella Swan, shy girl extraordinaire.

I started to make my way through the line forcing myself to keep my eyes on the task at hand and not on the corner table. I really wished I was brave enough to just go and sit with him. Alas, I was not.

As I placed my tray of food on the table and began to sit down, I felt something hard and cold on my shoulder. The feelings that shot through me were overwhelmingly pleasant. I already knew who it was before I even turned around.

"Excuse me, darlin'. I was wondering if you would be willing to sit with me today." In my shock the only thing I could focus on were his lips. His deliciously pale lips. I was completely speechless. Once again I felt a surge of confidence surge through me.

"Is that really a question?" I replied coyly with the sexiest smirk I could manage. Where was I getting this shit from? "Of course I will."

His only reply was a smile which not only wiped my own smile right off of my face, but also sent an unnerving amount of moisture through my lady garden. That change of panties I brought was going to come in handy today.

He picked up my tray and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

All I could think to do was nod as I placed my hand in his. He led me to a table that was empty of everything but his tray. I didn't need to ask why he bothered getting food at all. I already knew. If it wasn't for Lucian I wouldn't have the foggiest idea what he was. The other people in this town had no clue and I sure as hell wasn't going to clue them in.

He pulled out my chair for me and I blushed something fierce as I sat down. I began to pick at my food while he sat across from me pretending to eat. I felt the eyes boring into my back and it kind of shot a thrill through me that he wanted our relationship publicly known. I knew that Jessica was already buzzing with questions and I had no answers for her. I soon found myself wondering how his family was taking this, but I was too scared to look.

After an eternity seemed to pass and I was done eating, he finally spoke.

"So, darlin' we never really got around to introducing ourselves. I think if we're goin' to be friends maybe we should at least know each other's proper names."

Oh my lord. If he kept talking and looking at me that way I was either going to have my first orgasm without physical stimulation or the coldest shower in the history of mankind. There's no way my next visit to father fingers was going to satisfy me right now. I'd be there all night with a hand cramp and a pending case of carpal tunnel.

I realized then that he was waiting for me to speak. This speechless thing was really starting to get annoying. I finally stammered out "Isabella Marie Swan," as I held out my hand.

He gently grabbed my hand as he said, "Jasper Whitlock," as he placed a lingering kiss on my hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." His eyes sparkled as he said it and I think I just came in my pants. Not to mention the blush that probably covered my entire body by now. Isabella, remember to breathe. Oh, and talk. Speech would come in very handy right now. All at once I started to feel calm again. Where the fuck was that shit coming from and why couldn't it just stay with me at all times? At the very least whenever I was around him!

I cleared my throat and prayed I wouldn't start rambling.

"Since that's out of the way, what do you want to talk about now?" I was a little proud of myself for coming off so casual instead of how I was really feeling inside.

"Well, if I'm being honest with you darlin', I was kind of curious about how you knew what we were and who you told that you were going to talk to me."

For a second there, I was scared he was going to ask me something embarrassing. I couldn't fathom any humiliating possibilities but the fear was there nonetheless. This was so much easier to answer.

"Well, my best friend Lucian is kind of part of your world. He figured out what you were from the information I gave him, so I told him I was going to talk to you."

I didn't want to reveal too much about Lucian given that I didn't know much about the hidden world around me. I couldn't help but notice at the mention of Lucian's name Jasper noticeably stiffened. His eyes turned hard as if he was scrutinizing me. If I didn't know any better I would think he was jealous. Wait. Was he jealous? Well, he sure wasn't looking that way because he was happy. A thrill of delight coursed through me as I let the thoughts of his jealousy take root.

"So, Lucian's just a friend?" he stated almost grudgingly and I tried not to smile. I really truly did. Okay. Okay. Who was I kidding? I was thoroughly enjoying this. I only put up a half-hearted attempt at hiding my delight. I knew what he was asking and the fact that I knew without a doubt now that he was jealous made me giddy. I probably shouldn't have been so delighted with that fact. I should have felt sorry for the fact that I was enjoying this a bit too much but I really couldn't find myself caring. The actuality that he felt even a hint of jealousy confirmed for me that there was something there for him too. As much as I was enjoying this, I felt obligated to put an end to his worries.

"Yes, he's just a friend. I couldn't very well be in a relationship with someone and then be in love someone else, now could I?"

I was trying to remind him that he already had my heart so there was no need to worry about anyone else. The relief from my statement was almost instant as I saw his body visibly relax. I couldn't help it as the smile that was on my face grew. I didn't know where this comfort and calm with talking to him was coming from but I was praying for it to stay.

"Wait, you didn't take the Cullen last name?"

"Actually, the town of Forks knows me as Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale's twin. I just decided to give you the name I was born with."

"Oh." Hmmm, I guess he wants me to know who he really is rather than the façade he puts on. I was rather fond of that idea.

"So, how did you know I was a 'good vampire' as you put it?"

"Lucian, told me some vampires fed only on animals. Those vamps would have gold eyes rather than red like the rest of their kind." I gave him a small smile.

"You know it's not really a good thing for us to be friends. It's not that I don't want to be your friend, but it may not be safe for you to be my friend." As he said that, a feeling of dread started to sit in the pit of my stomach and I was glad that I ate already. Any semblance of an appetite disappeared as I waited with a bated breath for him to end our friendship before it even had a chance to start.

"If you feel it's so unsafe to be around me, why did suggest for us to be friends?" He winced at the sound of my voice which was shaky and full of sadness as I said it but I was too busy trying to force back the tears that were threatening to embarrass the hell out of me. If I let even one fall I knew I would breakdown and that shit was not going to happen in the school cafeteria and definitely not in front of him. Fuck that! He would never know how deeply this hurt me.

"Alice kind of has a way of knowing things before they happen. She let me know that things were going to happen between us whether I wanted them to or not, so I just decided not to fight it and see what happens. If it's inevitable I'd rather not waste the time."

That piece of news made me smile and shake off the tears. We were somehow meant to be. It didn't surprise me how much I liked that idea. Not to mention, the way he said it made me want to lay across the table and tell him to 'take me any way he want to'. What the hell is wrong with me? My emotions were all over the place! And the way he was smiling at me was in no way helping. No, a night in with the girls wasn't going to do shit for me tonight but piss me off and leave me even more frustrated. This was going to be one hell of a bittersweet friendship.

"Well, I guess we should get the other basics out of the way then."

After that we fell into a companionable conversation. He even walked me to class. Which is what gave me the confidence to ask what I was about to ask. He looked like he was about to just walk off and I wasn't sure if I was going to get a glimpse of him after school. With that in mind I decided to test the waters. Ha! I got that determination back!

"Can I give you a hug instead? I mean friends aren't usually so formal nowadays."

He looked hesitant and I briefly wondered if I said pushing him too far too fast until he opened his arms wide. I just about melted into him as our arms wrapped around each other. Well, well, well. It looks I'm not the only one all hot and bothered. Hmmm, I wondered if a cold shower still worked for him or does it feel warm because he was so cold himself. Either way he felt divine and I couldn't help but think about how good it would feel doing this sans clothing. Great work Bella! Just when you thought you had it under control you had to ask for this hug and get yourself all worked up again. But really who could resist a chance to press their body against his and not take it? Honestly, I didn't think anyone could.

I also found myself looking at his gold eyes again and that urge to lick his eyes came back with a vengeance. Stop that shit, Isabella! That is definitely not a good way to start off your relationship not to mention the awkwardness it would bring after that little act. I would never be able to go to school again. I'd become the Eye-licker or something equally clever. I should at least wait until he gets some sort of an attachment before I do anything remotely weird, that way he won't be so quick to end it. And if I was being honest with myself that was some extremely weird shit. Who goes around licking people's eyes?

To say that biology was uncomfortable was just another understatement I wasn't fully prepared for. If the stares I was getting wasn't enough, Edward was looking at me with an all-knowing smirk. It's like he knew Jasper and I were all hot and bothered (well, cold and bothered in Jasper's case) and couldn't do shit about it. He probably did and in that moment I kind of hated him because he could probably go home and get laid. So unfair!

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Unless you count that I swiped Mike Newton with a racket in gym 'accidentally' after I caught him staring at my chest longer than it was polite to. Exactly how long you're allowed to stare at someone's chest politely I didn't know. Either way Newton got it with the racket. I'm just upset I didn't draw blood.

I made my way to my truck as soon as the bell rang. I was really looking forward to telling Lucian everything that happened. While I was getting into my truck I caught sight of Jasper as he shot me a smile and I returned it eagerly.

I decided I was in too good of a mood for Lucian to ruin it with any negativity he had towards Jasper. When I reached the house, I gave my best friend the call I promised. The phone didn't ring three times before I got an answer.

"You really know how to keep a man waiting." I couldn't help but laugh at his greeting.

"Well, patience is a virtue. I'm just making sure you can be all you can be and all that."

"Whatever. So, what happened yesterday?"

I explained to him every detail of yesterday and I even started on the events of the today. He finally interrupted when I mentioned the part about Alice knowing something was going to happen.

"Wow, I thought that was just a myth," I heard him murmur.

"What did you think was just a myth?"

"That some vampires have extra talents. I'm thinking that Alice can see the future and I wouldn't be surprised if lover boy could manipulate emotions. I could be wrong but I don't think I am. You are always all over the place—mentally at least."

"What makes you say that he can manipulate my emotions?"

"You keep describing how you suddenly feel confident or calm and Zsa zsa you're shy as shit and anything but calm. You're always doing something; over thinking something. Even when you're doing something as mundane as reading you're fidgeting and gnawing on your lip."

Lucian was right. I was never calm. Even my dreams left me restless or to sleep-talking. Maybe Jasper did mess with my emotions. It upset me in a way—his doing something without my say so. However, I wouldn't go so far as to say it didn't help me. If he hadn't done those things who knows what would have been different. Well, that's if there was any truth to do this. He could just have a calming effect on me. Yeah, right! That must be it because I was always so calm around him. Ha! I guess the only way to find out is to talk to him about it.

"I guess you're right. Maybe he can."

"Zsa, I know you don't want to hear this from me right now but be careful around him. He may only feed off of animals but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous. That's not to say I don't support whatever decisions you make…I just…be careful, okay?"

"Of course, I will. Look, Luce I've got to go. I've got dinner to make and homework to do."

"All right Zsa, I'll leave you to your work."

I couldn't resist

While I went about my nightly routine, I couldn't get my mind off of my conversation with Lucian. If Alice could see the future and Jasper could influence emotions, what could the others do?

I decided against emailing Renee tonight. It wasn't I had anything I could tell her.

When I went to bed, my mind wandered to Jasper and where our friendship was leading us. That man had me in the palm of his fucking hand and probably knew it too. But for some reason, as sleep took me, I couldn't really bring myself to care.

* * *

**AN: **I don't own Twilight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been almost a month and a half since we first sat together for lunch. A whole blissful month and a half of getting to know each other—mostly him asking me about my life, but I wasn't complaining. I loved that he was trying to get to know me. He did tell me all about his family life—human and vampire. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. We'd get to the other parts. Thankfully, I haven't licked his eyes once, even though I have tripped a time or two.

Of course, I wanted more than just friendship; I just don't know how to get more. It's not like he didn't know how I felt about him. He could feel it whenever I was close, because I just had to fall in love with an empath of all people. The only thing that really changed was the fact that I now bid him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. The first time I did it, he looked shocked when I pulled back. He quickly transformed his facial features into a smile as he touched the place where I kissed him as if he wanted to permanently seal it there. That's what he got for messing with my emotions. Too much confidence was bound to make me do things out of character.

He admitted to messing with my emotions the day after I talked to Lucian. He said he only did it because my constant mood swings were driving him crazy and he thought it would benefit us both if I remained calm. I found that hilarious because Lucian was probably the only person who knew my mind jumped all over the place. Apparently, I went through emotions faster than he could fully process them sometimes. However, the most embarrassing part was when I realized he knew exactly how he affected me. I still hadn't learned how to control my hormones, but at this point I didn't give a fuck. He already knew up until that point and it didn't seem to bother him. Otherwise, I was pretty sure he would have replaced it with another emotion. That made me wonder just how much he liked his effect on me.

He also admitted that Edward could read minds and Emmett was the strongest vampire that they knew. He already hinted that Alice could see the future, but he went on to say that she had visions of it but they were limited to seeing what decisions were made. The most interesting part to all of this was Edward couldn't read my mind. I assumed it was due to my having a kangaroo kicking shit loose in my mental cage, but I didn't express that to Jasper. Who wants to tell the guy that they're in love with that they're a few crayons short of a box? I bet if I asked that question to a room full of people even the crickets would go quiet.

No one wants to be judged yet we all want approval.

I missed him on sunny days, which is what today was. The third fucking sunny day in a row! I never thought I could hate the sun so much especially since I loved the feel of it when I was in Phoenix. It seemed that vampires couldn't blend in on sunny days because they all looked as if a fight was lost with a vat of body glitter. He agreed he would show me sometime.

I couldn't breathe right, and I was left with the thoughts that I kept forgetting something important whenever Jasper wasn't around. I didn't know exactly when this started but it was driving me crazy. We talked on the phone on the weekends and after school on sunny days, but it just wasn't the same. I tried not to contact him too much because no one likes to be smothered. I wasn't going to mess this up.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Jessica and the crew when without warning my phone buzzed. Who the hell was texting me in the middle of the day? Lucian and I talked almost every night so anything he had to say could've waited. When I checked I couldn't believe it.

_Darlin' I know its last minute but I would love to take you out somewhere tonight. –Jasper_

I was literally bouncing in my damn seat. The realization of where I was dawned on me and I blushed. I peeped around the table to notice that everyone was looking at me. You would have thought I interrupted the most important conversation ever had at Forks High school. A part of me wanted to flip them off, so you know what I did, right? Of course, I didn't really flip them off. I deepened my blush, and cast my eyes back down to the phone. Fuck 'em. Who cares what they think? Not me.

_YES! _I text back.

I wondered what we were going to do. My phone buzzed again and I had to suppress the urge to jump and cheer. How embarrassing!

_Wonderful darlin'. I'll pick you up at 6. Don't eat. Dress comfortably._

I was so wonderfully excited. I damn near left for the rest of the day. The only thing that stopped me was the fact it wouldn't do anything to make the time pass faster. I would just be sitting at home waiting for him. Now, I knew I would do anything for him, but sitting at home like a little puppy waiting for her master to show up was pushing it.

I caught myself wanting to skip like a school girl for the rest of the day before I remembered that I could possibly fall face forward. I would have had an unbearably embarrassing moment explaining the injuries to Jasper. Instead I spent the rest of the day thinking about what to wear and where were we going. I normally wouldn't put much thought into my wardrobe but this was my first date. Wait. Was this a date? I mean he did say he wanted to take me somewhere. But what if he just wanted hang out? That was something that friends did. Maybe I should call Lucian and ask. He was a guy. He should know what the hell this means. No. This was a date and until I could decipher it as something different, a date was what it was going to be.

It wasn't until I was on my way home that it hit me. Fuck! Charlie was going to be home! For the first time since I appeared in Forks, I wished that Charlie was more like Renee. She would probably be more excited than I was—if that was even possible. How the hell was I going to explain Jasper to Charlie? Would he say I couldn't go? Fuck that! This was going to be my first opportunity to have Jasper to myself since that day I confronted him. We only saw each other in school and I'd be damned if I was going to pass this up. Who knew if it would ever present itself again. I would just have to make this seem extremely innocent to Charlie.

I decided to butter Charlie up by making his favorite, Grandma Swan's beef stroganoff. I was sure he would be in a good mood after that and therefore more open to his daughter going out on her first date. Going out with Lucian didn't count. As soon as I got home I jumped in the shower and threw on what I had mentally picked out; navy blue shirt, jeans and some sneakers. He said dress comfortably, so I was going to do just that.

When Charlie got home I was just finishing dinner. He instantly seemed in a better mood when he saw what I cooked. I decided to wait until he was thoroughly digging in before I would spring on him like a lion in the wild. If this all seemed innocent and I left him with as little time as possible to process it I could get away. It was worth a try. Too bad he noticed that I didn't fix a plate for myself when he started to dig in.

"You're not going to eat?" He said between forkfuls of food.

"Um…no. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I paused to gauge his reaction because he seemed to be pausing in between forkfuls.

"I have a date tonight with Jasper Hale…" I had to trail off to pat Charlie on the back because he started to choke when I said the word date. After I was sure he was okay I sat back down only to be met with a bewildered look from Charlie.

"What's wrong Dad?" I tried to say that in my best 'I'm your innocent little girl voice' as I gave him a weak smile. I guessed it didn't work because his look of bewilderment quickly turned into skepticism. He seemed to examine me for a minute before sighing and giving me the usual dad interrogation. He was How long had we been dating? How old was he? Was he my boyfriend? Where were we going? Etc… Finally there was a knock on the door that saved me from whatever other questions he planned to torture me with.

As I rushed to the door, I pulled a typical girl move and checked over my appearance before answering. My smile seemed to be directly linked with the door because the wider it opened the wider my smile got. Holy Shit. I almost got down on my knees to thank whatever Supreme Being sent this man to my door. I wasn't religious, but I promised to send a prayer tonight. Jasper was wearing black leather boots, some rather tight dark jeans that appeared to hold close to all the right places, a white t-shirt that hugged his torso without being tight and a leather motorcycle jacket. Someone looking this good had to be a complete sin. Or a crime. Hmmm…Charlie had handcuffs…maybe I could arrest Jasper and…fuck! Focus Isabella. Getting all riled up at the beginning of a date would do you no amount of good. Note to self: New fantasy including handcuffing Jasper—explore later. I knew by the end of the night I would have enough fantasies to write a book.

I was pretty sure I was gaping at him with my mouth wide open by now and all he did was smile at me and make it ten times worse.

"Hey Darlin'. You look nice. I love that color on you," he drawled huskily.

I couldn't breathe let alone talk. What the fuck was he thinking looking that good and showing up to my house? He had to know the effect that this would have had on me. He appeared to be enjoying my state of amazement. Thankfully Charlie showed up because I was having trouble pulling myself together.

"You must be Jasper. I'm Chief Swan," Charlie said as he held out his hand to Jasper. I was still standing there dumbfounded as to why I couldn't be fucking Jasper's brains out right now. Did we really need to go wherever he was taking us?

Pull it together Isabella.

"Yes, sir, I'm Jasper Hale. It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." Charlie flinched a little when Jasper grabbed his hand. Whether it was from the cold or the hardness of it I didn't know. I felt a sense of calm envelope me and I shot Jasper a grateful look.

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" I said stepping aside. Charlie led the way into the living room sitting in his usual chair while Jasper and I sat on the couch.

"So where are ya'll going tonight?" Charlie said regarding Jasper as if he was a suspect to a particularly brutal crime.

"It's a surprise for her, Chief Swan. I will tell you that it's nothing drastic or remotely sports related so she shouldn't be at too much risk at getting hurt."

I decided right then that my curiosity for where we were going and the need to save Jasper from further interrogation was becoming overwhelming. I got up and headed for the stairs while informing them I was going to get my coat so we could leave. Did I want to change panties and risk leaving Jasper with Charlie too long? Nope. I'd stick with my sodden panties and pray that it wouldn't get worse. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

When I got back downstairs Jasper and Charlie were already at the door. Charlie seemed to be whispering something to Jasper.

"Ready?" I questioned so we could get going. Charlie turned to me.

"Have fun." He patted my shoulder and shot Jasper a look. Jasper held out his arm and escorted me to the car. It wasn't the car that was usually driven to school. I knew it was a black Mercedes but that's pretty much where my car knowledge ended.

Jasper seemed to be trying to hide his amusement at whatever Charlie had told him. He held open the door for me and as he closed the door my cell phone began to ring. Damn. In my excitement I forgot to tell Lucian I was going out. I ignored the call and quickly texted him why I wouldn't be able to talk tonight. Jasper already had us on our way to our destination.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"You'll see soon enough and I'm fairly sure you're going to love it." I normally would have tried to press the subject but the way he smiled at me made me forget what we were talking about. Note to self: If Jasper and I ever have a sex life explore how well he can drive while having sex.

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Well, comfortable from the outside, because I was mentally fighting between rubbing my legs together for friction and leaping on Jasper's lap. Unfortunately, Jasper wasn't doing anything to help me out which was kind of irritating me.

When the car finally stopped we seemed to have arrived at some type of community center. I looked at him curiously as he came around to open my door. He just gave me that heartwarming, gut wrenching smile of his and told me I would see what this was all about in a minute. It was then that I noticed he was carrying some empty plastic containers. What were we doing that would require empty containers?

We walked into the building and down two corridors before we came to a classroom. When I realized what we were doing, I turned my surprised expression to Jasper and just flung my arms around him. He had taken me to a cooking class for our first date!

"I know how much you love to cook so I thought it would be fun to learn how to make something together."

Although, I was elated by his choice a new worry crossed my mind and made me rather uneasy.

"What if someone cuts themselves?" I cringed. I wasn't a big fan of blood myself but the worst I could do was pass out. Jasper on the other hand could massacre the entire building. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed at leaving early.

"Don't worry I had Alice look. Nothing bad is going to happen tonight. Just relax and enjoy and leave the worrying to me, darlin'," he murmured into my ear and I literally melted in my pants. He had to know what that was going to do. Why was he being so incredibly and deliciously cruel? And when was he going to put me out of my misery?

The instructor called the class to order and informed us of what we would be making tonight. The menu for tonight included making a harvest salad and a cedar seared salmon with pasta. By the time we were done it smelled and looked delicious. I wasn't surprised that cooking alongside Jasper was even more enjoyable and relaxing than doing it alone.

Ninety minutes later, we packed up the food we made and were headed to a new destination. He told me we'd be enjoying the food somewhere else. I was heading to the car when he stopped me and pulled me toward the back of the building.

I gasped when I saw what was there. Once again I threw my arms around him. He had a blanket and a cooler set up in the small field in the rear the building. He escorted me to the blanket and began to pull things out from the cooler. He set up a champagne glass, utensils, a plate and a French bottle of sparkling pink lemonade. I saw more in the cooler but he shut the lid before I could see the rest. He opened one set of containers and slid the contents onto the plate. I was completely awed by the entire situation. How did he know it wasn't going to rain tonight? Oh, right…Alice. We began to slip into a comfortable silence and just enjoyed each other's company for a few moments. That was until I let my mind wonder and I began to feel really annoyed and although I knew he could feel it I wasn't sure I wanted to ruin this moment. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be a problem for him.

"You don't like the food?" He frowned.

"I don't eat fish," I replied trying to appear unmoved.

"What's wrong with fish?"

"Fish pee in the sea."

"So do children."

"I don't eat children either."

He chuckled and I smiled.

"I'm kidding. About the not eating fish part, the no children part is true. It just feels weird eating when you're not."

"But, we do that in the cafeteria all the time. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you're at least pretending to eat. What are you going to do while I eat?"

"I'm going to enjoy the beautiful scenery." He said it while appraising me appreciatively.

Although, I smiled and blushed my feelings of annoyance lingered.

"What's wrong? I'm starting to feel a buildup of irritation from you. Are you not enjoying our time together?"

I took a much needed deep breath before answering. "You know what's really starting to piss me off? The fact that I've been pouring my heart out to you and I barely know anything about you!"

"I've told you many things about my life darlin'. What more do you want to know?"

"You've told me about your human life and your time with the Cullen's, but what happened to the time in between that? Why don't you ever talk about it?"

"It was a dark time in my life that I'd rather not recount. Especially to you and especially right now. You may not see me the same way."

"Jasper, you should know by now you could tell me you massacred the entire state of Texas and I truly believe I could only love you more. Not because of what you did but in spite of it. The things that you have done in your life are what make who you are today. Plus I've trusted you with my life story, why can't you trust me with yours?"

He winced a little at my words but then seemed reassured by them. I guess he felt the sincerity behind them because he told me everything. I decided to dig into my food, so if he said anything that was particularly unsavory it wouldn't show on my face. I knew he could feel it but that didn't mean he needed to see my reaction on top of that. Occasionally, I would nod my head or send him a reassuring smile in between bites of food.

When he was finally done I was just finishing up my food. He looked relieved after telling me his story so I assumed that I didn't make him feel like crap. Truthfully, I needed time to process it. I already knew how old he was but I never knew he was in the army---human or vampire. I also knew he wasn't to blame for his actions in his newborn years. He didn't know any better since that was the only way of life he was taught.

He began to pack the empty plates away. He turned and pulled something out of the cooler. It was a takeout box with cheesecake in it.

"White chocolate strawberry truffle cheesecake." The way he said it made it sound mouthwatering while it also gave me the urge to rip off his shirt and smear it all over his body so I could lick it off. My hormones were officially going haywire. I thought the story calmed me down a bit but apparently not.

I was starting to believe that he enjoyed torturing me as he picked up the fork and began feeding me the cheesecake. It was so delicious that I actually moaned before I could stop myself. He gave me his brightest smile yet as I caught myself and began to blush. Every bite sent a different fantasy through my mind and if he kept this up I was jump him in this field. Regrettably, I ran out of cheesecake before that could happen. He packed up everything else and we headed to the car.

When we were safely on our way back to my house I accidentally blurted out the question that was floating through my head.

"Is that why you haven't shown me what you look like in the sunlight?"

"Yes," was his only reply.

"You don't have to be ashamed of what you've been through you know. Like I said before, it made you who you are today. It's the reason I saw you that day in Philadelphia. If you had a different life I probably would have never met you."

"Bella, I think I would miss you even if I never met you." My heart completely melted at his statement. I thought I knew how it felt to fall in love with Jasper but it seems that I was falling deeper. I would give him everything I had if he wanted it.

Eventually we pulled into my driveway and he came around to open my door. I began to buzz with anticipation because I just knew he was going to kiss me and I couldn't wait. As I reached the top of the porch steps I turned around to face him. I already knew the normal clichéd crap was going to come out but I didn't care. I wanted it.

"Jasper, I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too darlin'."

He began to lean in and I closed my eyes. Anticipation was definitely not the word to describe how I felt in that moment. Unfortunately, the cold succulent lips I was expected to feel on my lips touched upon my forehead for a second and were gone.

"Goodnight darlin'"

_Are you fucking kidding me!_ We had a fucking fantastic night together and he kisses me on my forehead?! _WHAT THE FUCK!!!_ That shit doesn't even begin to add up. I was as pissed as an alley cat that got drenched with a bucket of water.

Unless…what if he didn't have as good a time as I had? Then a feeling of dread filled me. I mean it was my first date, but I don't think it could have been anymore romantic or comfortable or perfect. We were just ourselves without the stares, his family, or any worries at all. The night had just flowed.

I guess he felt my distress because as I turned to go inside I felt waves of comfort and reassurance reach me. I opened my door and stepped inside before I turned to give him the brightest smile I could manage.

"Bella, before you go inside could you do me a huge favor and be extra careful tonight? For me please?"

And how could I deny him? Although I wasn't sure what

Confusedly I replied, "Sure."

When I walked into my room I understood why he asked me to be extra careful tonight. As I turned on the light my attention was brought to a string that was tied from the back of my doorknob to the latch on my window. The string had a series of messages hanging from it. I curiously glanced at the first one. _Sugar, I don't mean to string you along…_ I giggled as I went down the line.

_But I feel this invitation is greatly overdue…_

_I know the dance is girl's choice…_

_So although you haven't asked…_

_It would be my pleasure to accompany you._

It was incredibly cheesy but I loved it. I couldn't dance but who could say no to something so sweet or a man that great looking? I would probably hate that I said yes by the end of the night because of course I was going. Nevertheless I would love that I spent it with him.

All the distress I felt on my front steps evaporated almost immediately. He must have had a great time if he already anticipated going out with me again. Alice would have seen if it went horribly wrong and I was pretty sure she would have told him.

Now, I was more confused than ever. If everything was so great why did I get a forehead kiss? In my opinion, it wasn't even an upgrade from the cheek kisses I gave him. Yet, he already planned on another evening with me. I didn't understand him. I knew he felt my anticipation for the kiss and my disappointment for not getting it.

What if this was all a part of him asking me to the dance? What if he wanted our first kiss to be that night? If he was just trying to a gentleman he can cut that shit out right now! Don't get me wrong I love the fact that he treated me like a lady. However, there were times when I was feeling not so lady like. Times when I wanted to do very un-lady like things. The most discouraging part was he knew when I wanted to do those things.

The only other conclusion that I could draw was maybe if he kissed me something bad would have happened. Maybe Alice had warned him our perfect night would have ended not so perfectly. Either way this love thing was taking all of my energy. I was exhausted.

* * *

**AN: **I don't own Twilight and I'm so thankful for that right now because I just found out that there's a Twilight Dildo. I may be late on that fact but I don't care. You can put it in your freezer to make it cold and it sparkles in the sunlight. I'm wondering how many of you are going to look it up. I have no further comment… (sits speechless at computer)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with a sense of excitement and joy that I had never felt before. It was ridiculous. Jasper and I had our first date and it was wonderful, with the exception of the kiss or lack thereof. I couldn't believe that after just one date with Jasper I felt utterly euphoric. I only wished that I could have held onto that feeling for longer than a couple of hours.

I knew last night he didn't want to tell me about his past, but I was glad that he did. I felt closer to him than I had ever felt to anyone, even Lucian. Although, he was a close second. When I was with him I felt complete. I couldn't find any other way to explain it. I was in love with him and everything I knew about him made me love him more.

I couldn't wait to get to school and let him know that I would be going to the dance with him. I was pretty sure that he already knew that I was going with him, but that didn't change the fact he would need to hear it. I never would have asked him on my own and I think he knew that. Whether he just knew or it was Alice informing him I had yet to find out. If it was Alice than he had another unfair advantage. Wasn't it enough he could gauge my reactions to things and make me feel what he wanted me to feel or even curb what he was saying if it wasn't to my liking? I didn't believe he would ever do that, but I knew that he could if he ever wanted to. Since Alice and I were going to be friends as she put it, I might be able to have the advantage as well. Or better yet I could continue deepening my friendship with Edward and find out what Jasper was thinking about. I could find out how dirty his mind really was. He he he.

I was so lost in my musings that I hadn't even realized I was at school until I was cruising into a parking space. Wow, that wasn't good. Thinking about Jasper could become too big of a distraction. Wait. Was that possible? And even if it was do I really want to stop him from being a big distraction. No, not really. I just needed to find a balance. Hang out with other people more.

School was the usual humdrum. I went through my classes impatiently waiting to see Jasper. When I finally did see him at lunch, I reverted back to my breathless/speechless state until he took mercy upon me and made me calm. This man was gorgeous no matter what he wore. Last night was the first time I even noticed his clothes. I couldn't care less what he wore or didn't wear…I think that he would look

"So, darlin' I am to assume that you received my invitation." Oh good lord. I was never going to get tired of his accent. His voice had that slow southern drawl and I knew he was purposely making it heavier. We both knew the effect it had on me. I loved it. I loved the way it made my spine tingle, the way it made me breathless, and most of all the other feelings it called upon. Although, I hated to be sexually frustrated I knew we both liked the effect he had on me because when I got hot and bothered he wasn't too far behind.

"Yes I did and I accept." Why the hell was I blushing? Just then I heard a squeal from behind me and two cold, hard arms wrapped around me.

"Oh, Bella we have to go shopping!"

Before I could answer her Alice appeared to space out. I guessed she was having one of her visions because when she came too she was bouncing even more. With my mind in the gutter I couldn't help but think that Alice's excitement caused her to look a little like a my-size-vibrator. I also couldn't help but notice Jasper elevated eyebrow when I thought that while looking at Alice. I was sure if Edward was anywhere around Jasper's thoughts they would be very interesting. It was a good thing sensing my emotions didn't mean he would know the reasoning behind them. If he only knew…he'd probably be the first vampire to run screaming from a mere human.

I wondered if the effect that he had on me could make me climax at a sensual touch because if it could I was glad that he didn't kiss me last night. Though, I would have been satiated I also would have been extremely embarrassed by that scenario. Who orgasms from a kiss? There was just no living that particular experience down.

"We can go today since it won't rain until late in the night! We just have to let your dad know that you're going."

"Ummm…Alice isn't a little early to be shopping for the dance?" I knew it was next week but that should be plenty of time.

"Nonsense. It's actually a perfect day to go. The annual sales are ending today in Port Angeles so we'll get great deals on whatever we buy. Plus it will give us a chance to get to know each other better."

I groaned. I had a feeling no was not an answer I could give to Alice. Oh, well, I might as well get it over with. It would help me find that balance. I didn't want my whole world to be about Jasper.

"Fine Alice. After school we'll go to Port Angeles and…shop." I couldn't hold back the grimace that came with the word shop.

"Great. I'll meet you at your house. You'll need to drop off your truck and bag at your house. I just need to change cars. We're going to need space."

As Alice walked off I ignored the fact that she could still hear me whisper to Jasper "I should be deathly afraid, shouldn't I?"

"Terrified," he replied with a smirk.

The rest of the day carried on much the same. I called my dad to let him know where I would be and made sure he could fend for himself as far as dinner. I then text Lucian to let him know that I was being tortured with shopping. He loved to shop. He found it highly amusing when sales ladies drooled all over him and shot me 'die bitch' glares. Funny how I had been recently getting those from girls while walking through the halls with Jasper.

When Alice pulled up I knew my mouth was hanging open. Tiny Alice was behind the wheel of a monster Jeep whose tires were higher than my waist. I literally had to shake myself in order to walk towards it. Alice got out and actually had to boost me up in order to get into it. What the hell were we going to buy? I thought Jasper was joking about me needing to be terrified.

As Alice leaped into the jeep, yes leaped, my fear began to set in. Were we going to buy Port Angeles and take a part of it home with us today?

~B~e~l~l~a~ &~ J~a~s~p~e~r~

"Alice this is too much. Can't I wear something simpler?" I knew I was whining, but I really didn't care.

"Bella, in the words of Mae West it's better to be looked over than overlooked."

Humph. The only person I wanted to look me over was tall, blond and Texan and he was looking at me just fine when he saw me. I didn't need any extra attention, just his.

"Wait, here. There's one more thing I need to get."

"Alice, what more do you need to get? I thought we were just supposed to be shopping for the dance? That only requires one set of clothing. We've got more clothes than the stores do!" Again I knew I was whining but I was tired or at least my feet were. If I had an exercise regimen I would take a break for the next two weeks. That's right, two! I would need a few days to recover from this and the whole two weeks to get over huddling in a corner at the mere mention of that cursed word 'shopping'. Couldn't she just envision me in the damn outfit and decide whether she would buy it or not?

I had won a few battles with her when she insisted on buying me things. Unfortunately, I lost the war. She already made it clear that if I didn't just let her buy it now then she would come back later and purchase twice as much as she originally planned. To make matters worse she was going to replace my entire wardrobe with just the clothes she bought. I didn't want her to fuss over and spend exuberant amounts of money on me. All I wanted to get was a simple dress to wear to the dance. I didn't usually wear dresses, but it seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that…it's a surprise so just relax on the bench there while I run in."

She lost me at relax. Alice could have told me she set my old wardrobe on fire and was going to dress me for the rest of my life at this point, as long as it didn't require me to go shopping with her anymore. I plunked down onto the bench and leaned my head back. I started to feel myself drift off when the inexplicable feeling of being watched came over me. I slowly lifted my head and searched for the culprit. Across the street was a man. No, he couldn't be just a man. He looked way to good to be just a man. I couldn't be sure from this distance but damn it if he didn't look gorgeous. My eyes met his and the air in my lungs left in a flurry. Suddenly he was walking across the street. Wait. What? Was he walking over to me? Holy shit. Omigod. Omigod. Omigod. I was panicking. Why the fuck was he walking over here? Maybe he was just crossing the street. Maybe he wasn't looking at me at all but at the store behind me. I hoped.

As he approached I noticed that he was attractive. God was he attractive, but he just wasn't my Jasper. I didn't know what it was but something about him told me all that I needed to know. Everything about him yelled dark, dangerous and sexy. He had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. I couldn't help but notice that his body was a perfect mix between Emmett's massive build and Jasper's glorious one. He finally reached me and gestured to the empty space beside me. His scent hit me and I was instantaneously reminded of the woods.

"Is this seat taken?"

Somehow, I able to direct my head to shake. His voice was rich, deep and sexy. It was a sensual, velvety mix of sandpaper and sugar; sweet and gravely. I just wanted to record his voice and play it back repeatedly. I had to admit his voice could rival Jasper's and Lucian's. How the hell was that even possible?

He sat down and looked directly into my eyes. I didn't know how he was doing it but I felt as if he was looking into my soul and all I could see was blue. The deep blue of his eyes could only be described as the ocean right before the storm. I was transfixed by them. The longer I looked at them the more I felt a pull towards him as if I could literally swim in them the closer I got to him. Well, at least it was a change from wanting to lick them. Huh? Licking eyes? Where did that come from? Jasper!

I quickly shook myself out of whatever trance his eyes had began to put me in.

"Draven Savaric."

"Isabella Swan," I managed to sputter.

He took my hand then instantly reminding me of Jasper for two reasons. Reason one was due to my hand being brought to his lips and two because my panties just put the weather forecast at wet with a chance of orgasm. What the fuck? I only ever had this reaction from Jasper. Who the hell was this guy? Was he manipulating me? That thought instantly made my anger flare. Who the fuck did he think he was coming over here smelling and looking as good as he does and making me think about fucking him? Draven Savaric obviously. His lips were still lingering on my hand and I was beginning to think he had some sort of hand fetish. When his lips finally left my hand I found myself strangely disappointed that he did move

Draven stiffened as his eyes finally left mine and scowled at something behind me. Whereas his demeanor with me spoke sensuality, it swiftly changed to one of pure unadulterated aggression.

"Can I help you?" When did Alice get back? And why was she being so unfriendly? All he was doing was holding my hand and sending my hormones into overdrive. That was no big deal, right? Jasper does it all the time…oh, right. Jasper, was her brother for all intents and purposes and whom I was dating. Well, we weren't exclusive. He hadn't even kissed me yet! Maybe a little healthy competition would get him going. Whoa Isabella?! Since when did this become a competition? Jasper has your heart. There is no competition.

"No, actually you can't. Isabella was giving me all the help that I will ever need." He said my name like it was a prayer and in that moment I wanted him to worship me in any way he saw fit. ISABELLA! Remember Jasper! Jasper, the guy I was in love with.

Draven had nothing on Jasper. Sure, he was drool worthy, but he just couldn't stand in the Jasper's shadow. I loved Jasper. I have loved him for thirteen years and Draven was just walking onto the stage. He may look good but he could never have my heart. That apparently wasn't going to stop me from fantasizing about having his body though. As much as I loved Jasper, I couldn't control the sudden desire to have Draven take my body.

"Well, Bella and I were just leaving. I guess you'll have to find the help you need elsewhere." She said it as she grabbed my other hand and pulled me in the direction of the jeep. I was stunned. Why was Alice acting this way? I mean, sure he was being overly friendly but so were a few of the guys at school sometimes. Where was she to rescue me then when I actually wanted someone to step in? Something was up. More like something was wrong.

Before I even knew what was happening, Alice had me in the jeep speeding back to Forks. What the hell just happened?

"Am I missing something Alice? I know we haven't interacted that much but I've never seen you act like that before. What's going on?"

"Bella, I'm sorry but I just really needed to get you out of there."

"Why?" I was getting more and more frustrated by the second. What was suddenly so urgent?

"That guy was dangerous. I promised Jasper I would take care of you and so that's what I'm doing. He could have really hurt you."

"Draven? I knew something about him was dangerous but I didn't get the feeling that he was going to hurt me."

"Bella, do you know what he was?" She didn't wait for me to answer. I guessed she already knew what it was. "Werewolf."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

What the hell was it with me and attracting the supernatural? Was I sending out some sort of bat signal letting them know that they could approach me? What. The. Fuck. I mean wasn't a half-elf and a vampire enough for one person? Did I have to be a part of the supernatural world one way or another? Couldn't I just be my weird self in my own little corner of the world? Why me? What was it about Isabella Swan that was bringing out the bizarre world around me?

"Do I smell delicious or something?" I hostilely blurted out to Alice. I didn't mean to but I was frustrated. I felt like Dorothy when she realized she wasn't in Kansas anymore. What would be next? Would I find the wizard? I just wished I was home. Back in Phoenix, Arizona where all was well and I was in a state of ignorant bliss. I knew my next thought was selfish and right then I couldn't come across anything in myself that gave a shit. I wished I never came here, Renee's happiness be damned. Didn't I deserve to be happy?

"To be honest, yes you do. You smell absolutely divine."

The way she said it made me think she wanted to do some weird shit like smell my entire body. Her honesty really just served to piss me off further. I pulled out my phone and quickly pressed in the numbers without even thinking about it. I knew I was mumbling something along the lines of come on pick up, pick up.

"Isa! I thought you would be home by now. I didn't know that you were that interested in shopping. You always complained when we went."

"What really made you be my friend?"

"Zsa zsa, what's wrong? You sound pissed."

"That's because I am. Now answer my question."

"I don't know. I just knew there was something different about you. I just felt drawn to you. Not romantically of course, but something about you made me want to just be in your presence. Why? What's going Zsa zsa?"

Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. F-U-C-K! Life not being fair would be a less than fitting description of my life right now. I felt like the light that kept attracting all the bugs to it without any idea of how or why I was getting the attention.

I had to get a hold of myself before I broke down. I don't mind breaking down to Lucian and although I was comfortable with Alice I wasn't going to let that shit happen in front of her.

"I was just wondering if I was some sort of supernatural magnet." I started taking deep breaths to calm myself. I wished Jasper was here. He would calm me.

"Why would you be worried about something like that?"

"Apparently, I just encountered a werewolf."

I immediately regretted telling him the truth.

"What?! Where? Are you okay? Shit, Isa. Are you a supernatural magnet?"

Was I the only who needed to breath? I barely understood what he just said.

"While I was shopping with Alice in Port Angeles she ran into a store to pick something up and I was waiting outside when Draven walked up. I'm fine. I'm going to assume that last question was rhetorical since I just told you I was wondering the same thing. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, Zsa zsa. Why's your life so much more interesting?"

"Gee, thanks. I feel so special right now. Maybe you were slowing me down."

"Ha ha ha. Funny. I can hear you're still out and about so just call me when you get home."

"Okay."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe the turn my day has taken. I woke up so happy this morning, and now I couldn't help but worry about attracting every supernatural being within my vicinity.

"Bella, would you stop worrying. I'm sure that all of this was just a coincidence."

I could tell that Alice was trying to reassure me but for some reason I could tell she wasn't so sure herself. However, I didn't want to argue about it, so I just nodded and let it drop.

"So, what did you pick up in the store?" I needed to distract myself so a change of subject matter was definitely in order.

Alice instantly brightened. "I told you it's a surprise and don't bother arguing that you don't like surprises. It's too late I already bought it so you have to take it. All sales final."

"Alice, this is getting out of hand. I don't need all this stuff."

"Oh Bella, get used to it. You're a part of the family now and you have to admit that you had fun today."

I had to admit hanging with Alice had been fun despite all the walking and shopping. She was a great person to talk to and I felt so at ease with her as if we'd been friends for years. Not to mention, at no point did she pressure me about details concerning Jasper.

When we finally reached my house Alice helped me get all my bags up to my room. The look on Charlie's face was priceless. I think his eyes literally bugged out of his head for a second there. I introduced him to Alice on the way to my room. When we got back down he managed to ask us if we had fun before he went back to whatever game he was watching.

After Alice left I fixed myself a sandwich, bid my dad a goodnight and went about getting ready for bed. I couldn't bring myself to talk to Lucian right now. I needed to process the day's events.

How ironic I was just thinking this morning that he had the advantage when it was really me who did. At least he could turn his off. I unconsciously drew his kind to me. I was lucky they were vegetarians. If they were the normal everyday vampires I'd probably be dead.

If Jasper ever fell in love with me I could never trust that he was really in love with me. He might be in love with whatever it was that pulled the supernatural into my world. As the thought crossed my mind I was immediately filled with sorrow. He probably was only agreed to be my friend because of that pull. My heart was aching from the thoughts flooding my mind. I just realized that I never thought to ask him if he felt my love for him. He was an empath after all. It would only make sense. That would also explain why he never questioned me on it. I wonder when he first felt it. Did he know before we even spoke? I would never know for sure if Jasper would love me for me. However, I was selfish enough to try because I loved him and if I had to love him enough for the both of us then so be it.

I didn't want to though. I wanted to be loved for me and the possibility that it would never happen was scaring the shit out of me. Would I ever know how it felt to be loved? Cherished? Adored? Would any of it be genuine? Was anyone in my life because they really truly wanted to be here? I had to stop thinking like this. It had me questioning every relationship in my entire life. Including my parents.

Abruptly, I sat up when I noticed that my world was shaking and my pillow was soaked. I was crying. No, not crying. Bawling was more like it. As I realized it I slowly calmed down. Although the tears didn't cease, the heart wrenching sobs did. When I finally felt calm enough I laid back down. I decided to let sleep overtake me and with it my unwavering stream of tears.

* * *

**AN: **I apologize for the delay. I was kinda having a mental battle with Draven. I really wasn't planning on introducing him so early but the story ended up flowing this way. On the bright side, I've already started working on the next chapter.

Once again I am glad that I don't have any rights to the Twilight saga. It is now being blamed for the new energy drink Blood Energy Potion. It will come in an actual blood bag and I quote "...not only does Blood Energy Potion have a similar nutritional makeup to real blood, but it has the same color, look, and consistency of blood." Gross.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Upon waking up this morning I came to a decision that I hoped wouldn't come back to bite me on the ass. I needed a break to sort through things and I wasn't sure how I was going to do that. I had too many 'what could be' and 'what shouldn't be' in my head. Not a break from Jasper. Of course not that…I hadn't completely lost my mind yet. I just wanted to kind of cool us moving forward before I got even more invested into whatever we were becoming. I didn't want to get stuck in a world of hurt.

It was Friday…usually a day people look forward to. Unfortunately, my Fridays meant I wouldn't see Jasper for a subsequent two days. He went hunting on those days or spent time with his family. Although, we text or talked it still sucked to be away from him. However, I needed these two days to get my shit together.

I had a few missed calls and a text from Lucian wondering why I hadn't called him back last night. I quickly replied with a vague answer promising to talk to him later.

When I reached school I found Jasper waiting for me. That was strange. We usually didn't see each other this early. Now I was feeling depressed and anxious.

"Hello darlin'. I think we need to talk."

I looked at him quizzically. Why did my Texan look like someone just told him they were going to put down his favorite horse? I was pretty sure Alice would let me talk to him first but maybe I was wrong. I mean it wasn't like anything was going to change. I was still going to the dance with him and we were still going to be friends. I just didn't want to invest anymore than that until I came to terms with my thoughts. Whichever way they went.

"Okay, Jasper." Maybe he wanted to completely break off whatever we had going. I began to panic, but before it could get out of hand I felt calm which I was currently completely grateful for.

"Alice told me about what happened yesterday and I just feel uneasy about us. Not that I don't want to be with you. I just wanted to reassure you. Just because I'm drawn to you, does not mean that we can't be together. If it was just whatever is pulling us together then I would only want to be your friend. Sugar, believe me when I tell you I want to be much more than just your friend."

I think I just went from depressed to manically aroused in milliseconds. I had to admit that he had a point. There was no romantic draw from any of his brothers or Lucian--none that I knew of at least. However, a part of me wasn't ready to let this go just yet. I needed to make sure.

"Thanks Jasper for talking with me. I just have too much on my mind right now to return your reassurance. I'm sorry…" and I truly was. The look on his face broke my heart and I was sure anyone in the vicinity who could hear this conversation.

"So is this it?" His voice sounded so dead.

"What?! No, no, no. That's not what I meant at all! I just think that we could remain just how we are for now. At least until I know for sure that moving forward with us is the best thing to do."

He seemed marginally reassured by my statement but at least it was something.

"Okay, sugar. I'll be seeing you at lunch then."

"Of course," I replied with the best smile I could manage.

The morning seemed to go smoothly after our little talk, but I had a surprise waiting for me outside my classroom right before lunch.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked up to see Edward.

"Sure," although I was anything but. What was this about? Why couldn't he talk to me in class like he always did? We never interacted outside of biology class. And what was it with people wanting to talk to me today? Can no one leave me with my thoughts?

We began walking in the direction of the cafeteria but at the last moment we seemed to take a detour.

"Listen, I really don't want to get in the middle of your affairs but it seems that if I want to have any semblance of peace ever again I must. Jasper can feel the apprehension rolling off of you in waves and Alice is not going to rest until she can see you guys back on track." I couldn't be sure but it seemed that he sighed before continuing. "Have you ever heard of the Quileute tribe?"

I shook my head. I guessed whatever his family was thinking was taking a toll on him.

"Well, when we first moved here some decades ago, before Alice and Jasper joined us, we came across some of the members of the tribe. They were werewolves, but not like the werewolf you and Alice encountered in Port Angeles. More like a shape shifter."

He paused, I guessed to gauge my reaction. I really had no idea where this conversation was going, so I just went along with it and nodded my understanding. He must have seen that I was at least following the story because he continued.

"Well, they do this thing called imprinting. It's sort of a compulsion that the wolf has to be with his mate. He really has no choice in the matter because he is drawn to her. He becomes whatever she needs him to be a protector, a lover or a friend." He paused again. Realization hit me. I knew what he was getting at.

"Now, I maybe a little off about whatever pull you seem to have to the supernatural. I'm going to take a guess that it's something you have no control over, just like the Quileute wolves. However, the only one romantically drawn to you is Jasper. He wants more with you. He's drawn to you, but aren't you drawn to him also? Maybe in some twisted way fate is trying to bring you two together."

It all made sense but I couldn't really bring myself to fully believe it yet. If Jasper and I were fated to be together then why was Draven drawn to me? He made it pretty clear that he was not thinking about my friendship when he was kissing my hand or boring into my soul with his eyes. Could you have more than one soul mate? Or did Draven just want to get me alone so he could eat me? I didn't know much about the supernatural world except for movies and what Lucian had told me.

"Alice already told me you'll still need time to think but let me leave you with this little bit of advice: lost time is never found again."

~B~e~l~l~a~ &~ J~a~s~p~e~r~

The weekend and the rest of the week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday again. The dance was tomorrow and I was worried. I was probably going to break my neck. That wouldn't be so bad if I knew it wouldn't be in front of Jasper.

We talked as if nothing was hanging over us and it seemed to make him hopeful. Edward on the other hand kept reminding me of the stress that had put upon certain members of his family and therefore him. I ignored it the best I could. While, I did feel guilty for putting him through this the only way to fix it was to sort through my dilemma. Whether he liked it or not, it took time to do that.

What the hell? When I came back to my room to get dressed after my morning bathroom routine, I found clothing already set out on my bed. Who the hell creeps into someone's room to pick an outfit for them? Stupid question Isabella. There was only one person I knew that would do that. _Alice_. But why would she feel the need to dress me today? Was Jasper planning something? I hoped he was.

I had to admit that the outfit actually looked nice, but it still wasn't something I would usually wear. The top was white with a sweetheart twist in front, ruched sides and black straps that crisscrossed in the back with a ring. What was Alice thinking? This couldn't keep me remotely warm. I guessed I would be wearing my coat all day. The pants were simple stretch skinny leg jeans.

When I moved to the foot of my bed I knew Alice had lost her mind. The shoes that she had left with the outfit were going to literally get me killed. There was no way in hell I was going to wear those. They were boots, which wasn't the problem. The problem lay within the five inches of heel that accompanied them. They were beautiful leather square toed ruched drawstring boots.

I decided that I would wear the outfit with my huge coat but not the shoes. I didn't particularly have a death wish today, but apparently Alice thought I did. When I looked inside my closet it was completely empty. No clothes. No shoes. What the hell Alice?! Why would she do that? Suddenly my phone began to beep.

_Hey Bella, you'll get your clothes and shoes back at the end of the day. Wear your hair half up, half down. See ya at school!_

I couldn't think of anything to say back to her, so I just went about getting ready. I was curious what all this was for so I made my way to school as fast as the speed limit would let me. When I got to school, much to my dismay, nothing seemed to be going on. I guess Alice just wanted to dress me up today. People were once again staring at me, but it still wasn't as bad as my first day. I guessed the change in wardrobe brought the attention. I even shocked myself by not tripping once.

When I made it to lunch I finally took the opportunity to ask Alice why she felt the need to steal the entire contents of my closet. Do you know what that little pixie said to me?

"Bella, if I left any of your shoes you wouldn't have worn the boots. If I left any of your clothes I saw the possibility that you would wear and an outfit that wouldn't go with the boots in order to force me to give your shoes back. Now, Bella don't you see why I couldn't let any of that happen?"

"Actually, Alice, I don't. Why did you go through all this trouble to dress me today? What's so special?"

Then she said the most annoying phrase to come out of anyone's mouth.

"You'll see," and then she just glided away like the conversation never happened. Maybe, Jasper was going to take me out somewhere tonight. Although a part of me hoped he would, but I really didn't want him to think I was at his beckon call. I was, but did he really need to know that? No.

Jasper and I spent our lunch period the same we always did—with him pretending to eat as he talked and me actually eating. When I got to Biology, Edward seemed preoccupied with something but I just shrugged it off. When the final bell rang I was truly puzzled by what Alice believed was going to happen. Why would she have me get so dressed up if nothing special was going to happen? I hope she wasn't going to make this a habit. I wasn't a three year old that needed mommy to pick out my clothes for me.

I was just walking outside when I noticed the crowd. What the hell was going on? I decided whatever it was didn't matter half as much as getting these cursed shoes off. I was just cutting through the thickest part of the crowd when I heard a voice I didn't think I would hear until I picked up a phone.

"Isa!" The sex line voice called to me. I instantly snapped my head in the direction of the sound. No, it couldn't be.

"Lucian?!" I knew the smile that overtook my face could have stood alone as the single symbol of what happiness was supposed to look like.

I walked over to him as fast as my feet would take me. I would have run but the shoes I was wearing reminded me that my face and the floor were not supposed to be close friends. He met me half way and we wrapped our arms around each other as if we were never going to let each other go.

"I missed you," I heard him mumble into my hair.

I laughed because even I had no idea as to what degree I truly missed him. It was unexplainable. So I just told him, "You have no idea."

I suddenly got the distinct feeling that I was being watched. It was then that I realized we had an audience. I slowly pulled back to reveal my best friend. He looked like he could be the spokes model for The Gap.

"Well, you look good, as usual. How did you get here? What are you doing here? How long are you staying? Where are you staying?"

"I came to see you of course. I missed my Zsa zsa. I'm probably staying the week, hopefully with you and…" he began to twirl me around. He even gave a little wolf whistle before smashing my body into his. "You look absolutely edible." Although I knew he was putting on this show for the crowd it still made me blush. I could have sworn I heard someone growl. I guessed Lucian heard it too because his head snapped up in the direction of the sound. He abruptly put his arm around me and pulled me into his side while he made his way through the dissipating crowd.

I faintly heard Lauren Mallory's nasally voice remark "what makes her so special?" Ha. If she only knew, maybe she wouldn't want it either. Or maybe she would. Who knew?

"Let's get out of here. I'll follow you to your house and then maybe we can go out to eat somewhere."

I smiled brightly as I made my way to my truck. It was when I was pulling out of the lot that my eyes were caught by a set of wary gold ones. I would just have to talk to him later. Today was for Lucian. I needed to catch up with my friend. Yes, I knew I practically talked to him every day, but there was something completely different about talking to someone on the phone and someone in person. I saw Jasper just about every day. I needed to take a break and get a hold of my feelings. Lucian was just the person to help me.

When I finally pulled up to my house I shot out of the cab and straight to Lucian's car. It was then I noticed the reason why he was probably getting all that attention in first place—besides his good looks of course. I didn't know much about cars but I knew that this one was a convertible. It was a beautiful shade of blue with a black interior. I had a feeling Jessica at the very least was going to be ringing my phone off the hook for information. Lucian chose that moment to exit the car.

"What the hell Lucian? Did you really need to get this car to come visit me?"

"Telsa Roadster. Isn't she a beauty? I couldn't resist when I saw her at the exotic car rental place," his voice full of pride. "Well it looks like we're going to be spending the night here. I'd rather not get the gossip mill going with anymore than it already has. Isn't this car anti-environment?"

"Ha! Shows how much you know about cars. It is an all electric sports car. And what's wrong with people gossiping about us? You should be used to it by now."

"Well, unlike you I still enjoy just blending in with the scenery. Let's get inside."

I hooked my arm around his and led him into the living room. Once we were settled on the couch, I decided to address a subject I had been avoiding since last week Wednesday.

"Lucian, what am I going to do about the dance tomorrow? I'm totally going to bust my ass at some point during the evening."

"Well, Isa, if you can't drop it like it's hot, lay it down like its Luke warm." He said cracking up. I couldn't help joining in.

"Lucian…this… isn't… funny!" I said as I repeatedly swatted him with a pillow.

"Are you sure? The snorts and laughter I'm hearing are saying something different. I'm glad you're getting some. It seems to have put you in a better mood."

The bright red blush that followed that statement was almost instantaneous.

"Hey, we haven't gotten that far. I'm still trolling the Bermuda triangle!"

"I **really **hope he doesn't find a plane in there." Lucian replied between laughs.

"Shut up! I know there are times when you still have to jack the beanstalk."

We were laughing uncontrollably by now and it seemed as if we weren't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Lucian seriously I need your help!"

"Don't worry Zsa zsa. I promise tomorrow night you won't have any problems dancing," he said mischievously.

His tone scared me. I suddenly became very serious.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Now what else is bothering you because I can feel it. You've been avoiding it since last week and I'm tired of being patient and waiting for you to open up about it."

I agreed, so I opened up the flood gates of information I had been holding in. Lucian remained silent throughout my rambling and when I was finally done I felt immensely relieved.

"Isa, it is what it is. You can sit here thinking about all the reasons why you should or shouldn't end it when the truth of the matter is you've wanted him for years. Years Zsa zsa! By the way, have I mentioned how stalkerish that is? I mean obsessive much? Anyways back to my point. He's finally here and you're worried if he wants you because of some sort pull you have on the supes of the world. It's called attraction Bella. You're attracted to each other. Sometimes people are attracted and sometimes they aren't. There's no telling how many other supes you've encountered in your lifetime. We're everywhere and you're worried about what? Less than ten of us."

"You say it like it's just that simple but it's not. He's not the first supernatural being I've come across and I'm positive he won't be the last. I will never be sure if he's with me for the right reasons."

"Isabella, you're really starting to piss me off." I looked around my room and noticed that I really was. Small objects around my room were starting to float and take flight as if some invisible hand was flying them around. My head snapped back to Lucian who currently had his eyes closed while taking a deep breath. I heard the stuff clatter to the floor as he opened his eyes.

"Only you could make me this angry. I haven't involuntarily but out magic since I was in elementary school." He huffed before continuing.

"You can sit here and obsess over the shoulda, coulda, woulda or you can let nature take its course and see what happens next."

He could tell I still wasn't convinced. He sighed after taking another deep breath.

"Zsa zsa I know you don't agree with my feelings on fate, but I'm going to repeat them anyway because it seems like the only way I'm going to get through to you. You know I don't believe in free will. You know I think your life is already mapped out for you, that you truly don't have any free will because your life experiences have already been preordained by your personality. Fate is fate. You can't stop it. It will just find another way to get to you. What are the chances that you would see a vampire in the first place? And then what are the chances that you would see said vampire again years later? I truly believe that if you ignore this he's just going to keep popping up in your life whether you want him to or not. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I'm pro vampire or anything but he seems to make you really happy. So, why don't you just take a chance, because even if it back fires at one point in time it was exactly what you wanted. I doubt you'll ever regret it.

I let his little speech set in. I just remembered something. When Jasper and I first had lunch, didn't he say something about Alice telling him we were inevitable? What if what Lucian was saying was true? What if Jasper and I truly were fated? Despite whatever pull I had it really shouldn't matter because either way I wanted to be with Jasper and it seemed that he wanted to be with me. All the things that everyone had been telling me seemed to finally have taken a place in my head.

"You're right. I don't know why it has taken me so long to let this go but everyone was right. Why fight it? Whatever it is..."

"Okay…ummm…not to put any more on your mind or anything, but are you sure this whole supernatural pull thing isn't all in your head? I mean if you have such a great pull, why didn't he go to you when you first saw him in Philadelphia? You told me he didn't even notice you."

Why did he have to bring that up? Again, what a great ego boost for a girl. Although, that was a very good question that I probably should really care about but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was the right here and now. I'd worry about everything else another day. I did enough worrying over the week to last me for a while.

* * *

**AN: **I don't own the Twilight saga and since this is becoming more and more of a tradition here is more disturbing news regarding vampires. They now have a male sex toy for those with a vampire fetish. Apparently it features fangs throughout. Count Cockula will "Polish up your stake… for an orgasm that will wake the living dead." LMAO.

BTW...I've got my New Moon tickets! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I've had them since October. Not because I'm that much of a fanatic (Okay...maybe a little), but because currently the theater I'm going to, is already sold out of 4 of the midnight showings.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Charlie got home, I was sure that a vein in either his neck or his forehead was going to burst. I knew that he was surprised by the presence of a teenage boy in the house alone with me, but to find out it was Lucian seemed to make it infinitesimally worse. Nevertheless, after the initial shock wore off he seemed okay with it. I think it had something to do with Lucian emphasizing how much he saw me as the sister he never had.

After dinner, Lucian and I spent the rest of the evening laughing and catching up with each other. He finally left pretty late in the evening with the promise to return early in the morning.

~B~e~l~l~a~ &~ J~a~s~p~e~r~

I awoke to something that smelled suspiciously like chocolate chip pancakes. At first, I was alarmed and actually had to take a minute to look around and make sure that I was in the right house. After I had grasped that I was in fact in the right house, I jumped out of bed. The mere thought of Charlie in the kitchen making something as complicated as pancakes, scared the hell out of me. However, I realized after my initial panic, that the house didn't smell like it was being burnt to the ground…yet. I hurriedly made my way down to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, good morning sleepy head. I thought it was obvious that I was making breakfast," Lucian replied casually without looking my way.

"How did you get in here?"

"Charlie let me in obviously," this time replying with an eye roll.

"Well, do you need any help?"

"Nope. I've got it under control. Go brush your teeth or something. I can smell your breath from over here…yugh."

I threw a kitchen towel at his head as I made my way back upstairs.

After freshening up some, I made my way back downstairs to find Lucian making a full course breakfast. There were the chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit. It was just the right amount to feed three very hungry people.

"Okay, where did all this food come from? Not that I'm complaining…"

Lucian turned to me with a smirk and a wink.

"I have my ways…"

I rolled my eyes because I probably didn't want to know. It was then that Charlie made his way into the kitchen. I watched in amusement as his eyes grew before he took a seat at the table. I was already in the middle of serving the food before taking my own seat and digging in. Breakfast was surprisingly pleasant.

Afterwards, Charlie asked what we would be up to today. I let him know we would probably hang around the house for most of the day before I had to get ready for the dance with Jasper. He let me know he was going hang out with Billy and Harry for a couple of hours but he'd be back. He left the kitchen but not before throwing a suspicious glance towards Lucian. I guessed Lucian had somehow gained Charlie's seal of approval if he was leaving us in the house together alone.

After cleaning up the kitchen we passed the rest of the day talking and joking around. We even decided to go out to lunch since I would be going to the dance later that night and he would have to fend for himself. By the time we got back I decided to order a pizza for Charlie's dinner so I could concentrate on getting ready for the dance.

Lucian sat on my bed as I began to pull out the abandoned purchases I hadn't touched since they were brought into my room. He gasped as he looked at my dress. It was a black cocktail dress with scroll print satin fabric, empire waist, and oversized black bow tie with a rhinestone brooch. Alice had talked me into letting her buy me a pair of silver strappy sandals and a black cashmere trench coat to match. I made myself avoid looking at the price at the time but something told me if I looked now it would make me sick.

"Zsa zsa, I know you didn't pick that out on your own. That dress looks amazing and it's not even on you yet."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, jackass. You're right though. I didn't pick the dress out on my own. Alice helped."

"I thought so. Hurry up and jump in the shower so I can get a look at the whole package."

I quickly jumped in the shower, shaved and got dressed in my room. Lucian helped me zip up my dress just as Charlie made it back home. He came up to check up on us and gave the customary 'you look beautiful', that all parents felt the need to give their children.

It was then that I came across Alice's surprise with a rather audible gasp. She had bought me matching accessories for my ensemble. I found a necklace, dangling earrings, a large bangle and even a matching clutch purse. All of which had a silver scroll design to match my dress.

"Wow, Isa! That's going to look amazing on you. By the look of surprise on your face, I'm guessing Alice picked these out too?"

I could only nod at him. I definitely didn't want to know how much all of this cost because I had a feeling the price would make my blood run cold and I needed to be in a good mood for when Jasper came to pick me up. I decided to put those thoughts away to analyze after the dance.

Lucian helped me with my hair, makeup and even getting on the jewelry Alice bought. If I didn't know better I would think he was gay or at least like to dress up as a woman behind closed doors. He was just finishing up when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll go down and keep him entertained while you get your shoes on and gather up the rest of your things."

"Thanks Lulu." I knew that he was only giving me a chance to get my nerves under control. We both knew that they were going haywire right about then.

"Anytime," he said as he rolled his eyes and left the room.

I put on my shoes and transferred some essentials to my new purse before taking a few deep breaths and heading down the stairs. I walked down as slowly as possible. I definitely didn't want to take the last few steps on my ass or worse on my neck. When I reached the bottom I looked up to see Jasper standing in my living room waiting for me.

"Fuck. Me. Sideways." I didn't realize I had said that out loud until I saw the shit eating grin spread across Jasper's face and the snickers from Lucian. I was pretty sure I just invented a new shade of red from how my face felt. I seemed to have a knack for it now-especially around Jasper.

At that moment I really couldn't describe what Jasper was wearing. All I knew was that I wanted to tear it off of him and do very inappropriate things to his body and thankfully none of them had to do with his eyes. I didn't think I would have even left the living room to do it.

I guessed that Jasper was getting a little uncomfortable with either my ogling of him or the amount of lust I was putting out because he began to clear his throat to catch my attention.

It was then that I finally took notice of what he was wearing. Immediately knew that Alice had something to do with what he was wearing. He had on a light gray almost silver shirt under a black and gray vest with a black jacket and matching black pants. I don't think there was a time that black looked that good…ever.

"You look gorgeous darlin'."

Oh my god. He was leaning into that accent of his and I once again wanted to just ravish him. I wondered how good all the black and silver would look on my bedroom floor. Or spread all over the car. Or even on the forest floor. At that very moment I wasn't very picky. Hell, I would probably violate Lucian's rental car if I could. Not to mention the way the words rolled off of his tongue, which could probably do many wonderful things to me.

No, no, no. Bad Bella. We're supposed to be going to the dance not contemplating ways to throw your virginity at Jasper. Yes, that was right. If it was physically possible I would throw it at him like a pair of panties at a concert. No hesitation necessary.

"Shall we get going darlin'?"

"Uhh, sure…"

My senses seemed to be returning to me just then and I realized I never introduced Lucian and Jasper.

"Oh, right Lucian, Jasper. Jasper, Lucian."

Jasper grudgingly held out his hand with a somewhat tight smile as he said "Nice to finally meet the guy I've heard so much about."

Lucian being his normal jovial self smiled brightly at Jasper and replied with a simple "Likewise."

It was then that I noticed Jasper didn't seem to be too happy with Lucian's presence. I was also pretty sure they exchanged a few words before I made my appearance. I would have to question Lucian about that later.

After saying a quick goodbye to my dad, Jasper led me to an all black luxury car. I was still trying to grasp some semblance of sanity or at least a really good reason why we were going to a dance instead of getting to know each other better physically. And to be perfectly honest, I had nothing. Not one good reason.

~B~e~l~l~a~ &~ J~a~s~p~e~r~

When we arrived to the dance I had to hold back a giggle. The dance was being held in the gym and it looked as if it had been attacked rather than decorated with balloons and streamers. I think that Jasper knew because he seemed to be holding back his own amusement.

He guided me towards a table where I was greeted by the rest of his family. Alice seemed especially pleased to see me. Jasper pulled out a chair for me and then quickly took his seat. We all fell into easy conversation and by we all I mean mostly Alice.

I began to feel at ease and almost forget the fact that we were at a dance. That was until I felt rather than saw Jasper stiffen. It immediately made me take in my surroundings. When I turned around, I didn't believe that shock could encompass how I felt at that moment.

"Lucian what are you doing here?"

"I decided I wanted to see what a small town dance looks like. Plus it was pretty weird sitting in the house with just your dad. Can you say _awkward?_"

"How did you even get in here?"

"How do I get in anywhere? I was my normal charming self of course!"

I laughed. Since Ms. Cope was manning the door, I found what he said completely plausible.

Lucian turned to Jasper and asked, "Do you mind if I steal her away for a song? I promise to return her as soon as it's done."

Somehow Lucian managed to make me sound like some sort of rental, or at least make me feel like it.

"I don't mind, but that question may be put to better use if you asked her."

"Ahhh…She won't mind." Lucian was already pulling me to the dance floor as he said it.

"What are you doing? You do realize that I am on a date with a man who is quite literally the man of my dreams."

"Why thank you…oh you meant him…" he chuckled when I hit him.

"I thought that you might need some way to loosen up so you wouldn't bust your ass at some point during the evening, so I decided to volunteer my services. I know he could do it with his special "talent", but I thought you would prefer it coming from somewhere more…natural."

He knew me so well, it sometimes scared me. A part of me did feel kind of awkward about having my first dance with Lucian when I was technically on a date with Jasper. But if given the choice on whom I want to embarrass myself in front of, Lucian wins by unanimous decision.

I was faintly aware of the eyes that were upon us as Lucian grabbed my hands and started to force me to move. I knew some type of pop song was playing but I wasn't exactly focused on that. I hate being stared at and I was beginning to think that Lucian's plan was backfiring.

"Relax or I'll be forced to do it."

I knew Lucian wouldn't hurt me, but I really didn't like the idea of him using magic on me in the middle of my school gym. What if something went wrong? He must have sensed my uneasiness because he suddenly turns to me with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

"So, for biology we went on a field trip to Maricopa Community College for some seminar. The guy lecturing us was talking about the high glucose levels found in sperm which gives them all the energy for their journey. Of course, this turns out to be one of the rare occasions that Ruth is paying attention, let alone asking a question. She decides that she needs clarification on whether glucose is sugar and if that means sperm is mostly made up of sugar. The guy tells her that is exactly what he is saying. So she goes "then why doesn't it taste sweet?" So the whole room goes quiet before we're cracking up. I guess Ruth finally realized what she implied and starts picking up her stuff and heads for the door. So right before she leaves, he says with a straight face, "It doesn't taste sweet because the taste buds for sweetness are on the tip of the tongue not the back of the throat. Have a good day!"

And just like that, I didn't care who was watching. I was laughing and having a good time with my best friend. Before I knew it, we were dancing and beginning to perspire. The song was over before we knew it and I was being led back to Jasper in a fit of giggles.

I was beaming as I retook my seat next to Jasper. We quickly fell into conversation with each other as well as the rest of the table. Rosalie seemed to be the only one who was metaphorically cold towards me. I sent a thankful glance across to Lucian for his help. He winked at me as he headed for the refreshment table.

"May I have this dance, darlin'?"

My head immediately snapped back towards Jasper. I blushed as I nodded. I knew that it was more than a possibility that we would dance but my nerves were once again getting the better of me.

As Jasper and I finally made our way to the dance floor, I caught Lucian out of the corner of my eye talking to Angela. Jealousy flooded me. Lucian could probably have her anyway he wanted if she was willing and I couldn't even get my date to peck me on the lips. Wasn't life just grand?

Jasper pulled me close to him and although we were slow dancing, there was no way I would be able to tell anyone what song we were dancing to. The way I felt in his arms made me forget everything and everyone in that room. At that moment it was just Jasper and Bella. My body was glued to his and I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of him and notice that he was doing the same. I also couldn't help but notice that he felt almost excited as I did about having our bodies pressed together so tightly.

If we kept that up I was pretty sure I would end up with my legs wrapped around something of his whether he wanted it or not. Yes, I was sure he could fight me off but I wasn't sure how well he could in his current "condition". I only wondered if it was all me or if there was other lust in the room contributing to it. It was most likely the latter but I was going to allow myself to hope it was just my effect on him.

I was so heavily immersed in what we were doing that I didn't notice the song had began to transition into another until Jasper stopped moving and shifted his body away from me.

"I think I'll grab you something to drink," he stated, awkwardly clearing his throat.

I wasn't sure where it came from, but rage and hurt filled me and doused my good mood better than an overflowing bucket of cold water.

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty."

I let the venom in my voice convey my true feelings as I turned and walked out of the gym to get some fresh air. I just needed a minute alone to get my emotions under control if I was going to get through the remainder of the evening without contemplating all the ways I could kill a vampire.

Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get my moment. I could feel him following me outside, but I continued to walk until I reached the picnic tables.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not worth much coming from you. Especially right now." I knew he could feel my frustration and rejection.

"What's that supposed to mean Bella?"

Was he seriously asking me that question? He couldn't be that fucking stupid. Aren't vampires supposed to be smart? They live for so long. Shouldn't their minds hold all the information they learn? Or were they virtual retards stuck in a beautiful shell?

"I'm so tired of opening myself up to you and you not responding. It hurts."

"Bella, I…"

"You always say the nicest things. You look beautiful, you smell divine, but you don't want to touch me. So you want to help me, Jasper? Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to turn down and maybe I can fix it!" I couldn't help the tears that trickled down my face or the sobs that were beginning to rack my body. This was so humiliating. We were basically on our second date and I was crying my eyes out.

"Do you even like me? I mean as more than a friend? Or is there someone else?"

Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, Jasper grabbed me by my waist and kissed me with a passion I never even knew existed. Although I was stunned, I immediately started to feel lightheaded as his cold marble lips molded mine. My body was on fire or rather his kiss, though cold, felt as though it traveled from my lips to the rest of my body like flames lapping at an accelerant. The blaze licked its way through my body and sent my blood to boiling. My breasts began to tighten and tingle. Not to mention my heart was into a frenzy and I truly didn't think that it ever beat that fast...ever. Not even after my own post-orgasm bliss.

I never wanted to kiss another person more than I'd wanted to kiss him and now that I was, I didn't want to stop. Kissing Jasper was effortless. It was soft and hard; hot and cold all rolled into one delectable moment. But damn, that annoying need to breathe. With less than a moment's thought, I decided a compromise was in order as I placed kisses along his jaw line and down onto his neck. My hands apparently had a mind of their own as they frantically started to explore his body. Somewhere in my mind I knew all of those raging teenage hormones that people were always referring to were making their selves known. My mind faintly picked up a sound that was an odd mixture of a grunt, a growl and a moan.

It was then that Jasper pulled back. He was panting and when I looked up his eyes were filled with so many emotions, but the one that stood out to me the most was lust. I more than likely helped him feel more than just his own.

"Bella, I would rather fight with you than be with anyone else. There is no one else on my end. Just you."

The fact that he said his end did not escape my notice. Confusion covered my face.

"What do you mean on your end? There's no one else on my end either. There has never been anyone else. You already knew that."

"What about Lucian?"

"What about Lucian? He's my best friend. I thought we already covered this." I knew I was taking on a defensive tone but I couldn't help it. I really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You seemed to be more than just friends yesterday and even today on the dance floor. You've never been that relaxed with me as you are with him. I even felt some jealousy from you when he was talking to that girl in there."

Although, he seemed rather upset and irrational to me right now, he also seemed to be turning me on even more. Jealous Jasper made for an extremely sexy Jasper.

"You're a freaking empath for goodness sake! Did you really take a second to test our emotions? I'm sure none of them were romantic and even if they were I know we were in no way thinking of each other at the time. Lucian and I are friends so of course we're comfortable with each other! Lucian is very playful he loves to be around people and draw an audience. That's just who he is. As far as the jealousy goes, I can assure you it was not because I envy Angela. That maybe had more to do with the fact that he could probably have his way with her and I was still waiting to be kissed…"

I began trailing off towards the end as my embarrassment began to settle in.

"Oh." If someone told me that I could make a vampire, let alone Jasper look sheepish I would have laughed in their face.

"Is that why you've been holding back? You were worried about Lucian? I told you from the very beginning that we're just friends."

Something told me that wasn't it but since we were having this conversation I might as well find out what it was. Oh, and he better make it good because I was more frustrated than a pregnant woman trapped in a hologram buffet room. There are some things that just aren't right.

"Bella you already know that I'm a vampire. What you don't seem to realize is the amount of control it takes for me not to give in to temptation and I don't mean the kind that we both want me to give in to. Being with me is dangerous. I could easily harm you and I never want to do that."

"We seemed to be doing just fine a few minutes ago…" I muttered although I knew that he could hear me.

"Bella, I'm not saying that it's impossible. I'm just letting you know that it's going to be hard. I want you; believe me when I say I do. Sometimes it's going to be harder than others, but I'm sure we'll find a way to get through it."

Hmmm….that feels nice. At some point during his small speech he began stroking my back with one hand and cupping my face with the other. Somewhere in between that and hearing him say he wanted me I lost track of what he was saying. Or rather the words were registering a little slower than they usually would.

"Bella, are you listening?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I heard you…" I paused to collect my thoughts when something he said caught my attention.

"Why are sometimes going to be harder than others?"

I had a feeling I was going to have many more frustrated days with him than I wanted to contemplate.

"Well, now for instance is a little more difficult than when we went out last week. With my family here, I'm not only battling my own bloodlust but theirs as well. They're in an enclosed room full of humans. Being outside with you makes it immensely easier. The same air is being circulated in there with the exception of when someone opens the door. Then the air sends the scents all around the room. Not to mention that chapter in my life that still makes it hard for me to even be around humans let alone you."

"I didn't realize that it would be so hard for you. I mean we basically hang out every day. Hasn't it gotten any easier?"

"It has gotten easier, but that doesn't mean it isn't still hard for me. I also don't want to push you into moving too fast and making either one of us regret our time together. I could easily project my feelings on you and not even notice what I'm doing until it was too late."

"Oh."

I mean what do you say to that? It wasn't that I didn't want to be with Jasper, because believe me that wasn't it. I just wanted to know that whenever we were in the moment, my emotions were mine alone. Ahh, the hell with it. If I was truly being honest with myself, I would react the same way with him whether he was projecting his emotions or not. He probably wasn't acting of his own accord whenever I was around with all the lust I was throwing at him.

"I don't think I would mind if we got caught in the moment every once in awhile. Even if it was with the help of your gift."

Jasper grinned at me before leading me back inside so that we could gather our things and say our goodbyes. We found his family was on the dance floor and Lucian at a corner table talking to Angela. I had a feeling I wouldn't be hearing from him anytime tonight.

When Jasper pulled up to my house, I began to get nervous again. Would he kiss me? Or would he revert back to his 'let's be careful and take it slow' corner? I really hoped he wasn't, because truthfully I was going to find a way to slip a vampire ecstasy if that was the case.

When he came around to open my car door he took my hand as he led me to my door step. I knew he could feel my apprehension and anticipation. Fortunately he didn't disappoint. He cupped my face and just like the first time cold fire spread through me as his lips touched upon mine. My body didn't even hesitate as it gravitated towards him like a magnet. This kiss was different. The first kiss was great. It was confident and lust filled, but this kiss was sweet, adoring, and perfect.

Was it possible to take advantage of a vampire? My hands seemed to think so as they began to make their own exploration of Jasper. I hadn't even noticed they were moving until Jasper pulled back with that growling moan which was severely turning me on. Apparently, my hands and Jasper's waistband were becoming better acquainted while he kissed me goodnight.

I smiled at him sheepishly as he smiled back and placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"G'night darlin'

* * *

This is the link to view Bella's outfit for this chapter: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16841670

For those of you who are wondering why I took so long to update, I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Thanks for sticking with me. I will be updating regularly from now on. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Sunday morning found me feeling not only refreshed, but downright giddy. Life was good. I had my best friend in the world visiting me, new friends that I didn't secretly hate or even mind being around, and a beyond awesome boyfriend. Was he my boyfriend? I mean we went on a couple of dates and have been getting to know each other. Plus we have had two of the most wonderful kisses I had ever experienced. Not that I had experienced a lot but I'm pretty sure that Jasper would have still beaten any other kisses out. I guess that just meant that I would have to ask him, right? It had to be that simple.

After the usual mundane morning routine I headed downstairs to find my dad reading the paper and eating breakfast.

"Morning dad."

"Morning, Bella. I didn't really get to ask you, how was the dance last night?"

Of course, he didn't get the chance. He was passed out in his favorite chair when I got in. I basically had to drag him upstairs to his bed. Let's just say that it's not the easiest thing to accomplish when you're enormously clumsy and wearing three inch heels.

As for my night…how would I describe it? Wonderful, amazing, life changing. Like I was going to tell my dad that….ha! I did what every girl does when she has a fantastic time with her boyfriend and doesn't want her parents to know. I tried to hide my smile and appear nonchalant as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal.

"It was okay."

"Good to know. What are you up to today?"

"I'm not sure of the exact plan but I know it includes Lucian. What are you up to today, dad?"

"Going by to see Billy for a little while. There's supposed to be a game on this afternoon so Harry might be dropping by with Billy later."

"Well, don't worry dad I'll be out of your way for man-time," I said with a genuine smile.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly and quietly. My dad went to get ready for the day and I went upstairs to do some house cleaning before Lucian showed up. However, as soon as I got to my room, my cell phone began to ring. I didn't bother looking at the caller id before answering as I was expecting it to be Lucian.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella! It's Alice. I was wondering what your plans were for today."

"Like you don't know."

"It's still polite to ask."

"Fine. I don't have any definite plans for today other than hanging out with Lucian. Why? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come by and hang out with the family today. Lucian can definitely come too!"

"Well, I don't know. I would have to run it by Lucian first but I would to."

"We'll see you later today then. I already see Lucian coming along. I'll text you the directions to the house."

"Alright, Alice see you then."

I sighed as I was hanging up. A day spent with Jasper. Okay, okay granted it's a day with his family and Lucian but it's a day with Jasper nonetheless. I wonder why he didn't invite me himself. Did he want me to meet his family? Well, technically I had met everyone else but his parents. I guess I'll leave it up to Lucian. If he wants to go we'll go and if he just wants to hang with me then I'll let Alice down gently. With that decided to just call Lucian and get it over with.

"Zsa, zsa! I was just getting ready to head over to your house."

"Hey! I was hoping that you were already awake. Did you have any plans for us today?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"It seems we have been invited to spend the day at casa de Cullen. Are you up for it?"

"Uhhh….sure. Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course you do. If you just want it to be you and me for the day I'm good with that. I really missed you since I moved up here. I wouldn't mess up an opportunity to spend time with you just because of Jasper. He'll be here when you go back to Phoenix. How could you think that you didn't have a choice?"

"Well let's see…I have two options. A) Hang out with a bunch of vampires and watch my best friend drool all over her boyfriend or B) hang out with my best friend while she tries to hide the fact that she's bummed out I didn't want to hang out with her bloodsucking boyfriend and company. Hmmm…I wonder what kind of friend I would be if I chose option B, knowing that my friend would be thinking about the shoulda coulda wouldas of spending the day with not only her best friend but the guy she wants to bone. So I guess that means option A is a winner."

"Thanks Lulu. You really are the best friend a girl could have. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah yeah. How about you owe me one, stop calling me Lulu and I'll see you in 15 minutes."

After hanging up the phone, I admit that I did a small victory dance that included some running in place, arm flailing, and a girlish squeal or two. How I didn't harm some part of myself I'll never know.

I quickly got dressed and ran a comb through my hair before putting it up into my customary ponytail. Lucian as punctual as ever showed up just as my dad was leaving. I let him know that we were heading over to the Cullen house and that I would be seeing him later that night.

Lucian drove us to the Cullen house, following the directions that I had received from Alice.

When I caught sight of the house, my mouth fell open. It was old fashioned three story pale white house.

"Close your mouth Zsa zsa. That's not a very flattering look for you."

I promptly closed my mouth and swatted at Lucian. We both exited the car and walked up to the porch.

"I do have to say that I can't believe the amount of greenery around here. At least they used an old house. Maybe the vamps here aren't as bad as I thought," Lucian said casually.

"Ready?"

I quickly took a deep breath and nodded before knocking. Almost immediately the door was opened by a golden haired god. He had nothing on my Jasper but I was sure he could give Hollywood a run for its money.

"Hello, you must be Bella."

Did all supernatural creatures have such smooth voices?

"And you must be Dr. Cullen. This is my best friend Lucian."

"Call me Carlisle, please. It's nice to meet you both. Please come in."

He quickly stepped aside so that we could enter. Upon entering I had no choice but to bite my lip to keep my mouth from falling open. Even if I didn't admit it to anyone else I wasn't expecting the house to look as it did. I was expecting to see a home fit for Dracula (even if they didn't sleep) rather than Martha Stewart. I hadn't even seen the rest of the house yet and I was already in awe. The room was huge and decorated with varying shades of white. To my left, there was an enormous staircase while the south side of the room was entirely made of glass. The room had the standard amount of chairs for such a large family and even a rather ostentatious flat screen television. There was even a grand piano! The room was completed with a combination of high-beamed ceilings, thick carpets and hard wood floors.

And then there was Jasper beaming at me. I couldn't help it. My body immediately began reacting to him. And just as suddenly as my body began to react, it quickly fizzled down compliments of Lucian sharp elbow to my ribs. I knew it was his not so subtle way to remind me now was not the time. We weren't the only ones in the room…Oh. Right. His family was in the room along with my best friend. As the realization hit me so did my tell tale blush. I didn't even notice the rest of his family was in the room.

I had to figure out a way to keep my hormones in check. So I decided to send a special silent prayer to God in order to keep my inner whore suppressed. At least until I was alone with Jasper.

"Bella. Lucian. I'm so glad you could make it," Alice called out bringing my attention to her and the rest of the family.

Introductions were made and greetings were exchanged while we were invited to sit down. Rosalie seemed to have some sort of stick up her ass from the way she was glaring at me, but I could honestly care less.

"Thanks for inviting me Alice."

She waived me off.

"The only reason Jasper didn't ask you over himself is because he didn't want to make you feel like you were being suffocated."

I looked over at Jasper who seemed to be shooting proverbial daggers at Alice, causing me to giggle.

Silence ensued and I quickly realized why. Emmett and Lucian seemed to be having some sort of staring contest. I began to get uneasy when Emmett finally blurted out what was on his mind.

"So, what the hell are you?"

"He's an elf. Well half-elf anyway." Jasper said nonchalantly.

Emmett seemed rather aggravated by Jasper's knowledge.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I came across a lot of different things where I'm from," Jasper said seemingly bored with the entire conversation.

"So, that's why Bella here doesn't give a damn that we're vamps. She already had her supernatural cherry popped," Emmett chortled while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I began to blush at the insinuation but quickly recovered.

"Vampires are okay. Sure you can run fast, you're extraordinarily beautiful, impressively strong but can you make things fly? Or transform into an animal. No offence but I think Lucian got the better hand in life's poker game," I said grinning. The next thing I knew I was in a fit of giggles recalling exactly why Lucian was dubbed Lulu.

"Not funny, Isabella."

Lucian must have caught on to why I couldn't stop laughing. That only made me laugh harder while spluttering.

"Whatever you say Lulu!"

"Lulu?"

Jasper seemed quite amused by the nickname while Emmett chortled. In fact the entire family seemed quite amused by Lucian's nickname. Lucian released an exasperated sigh before reluctantly replying.

"Long story short, I turned into a squirrel and I ended up getting captured by an old lady who had a penchant for capturing animals, fattening them up and the getting them stuffed for her collection. She coincidently named me Lulu and kept me caged up until Bella snuck into her house and broke me out."

"How was she able to keep you let alone capture you?"

"She had traps in her yard. I wasn't expecting a little old lady to have her yard booby trapped. When she caught me she collared me and kept me in an electric cage. Bella realized something was wrong after the old bat left and I still hadn't come out after a couple of hours. "

"Why did you turn into a squirrel and creep into the old lady's yard in the first place?"

"Well, whenever I went over Bella's I noticed animals would go in but they wouldn't come out. Normally I would think that she just loved animals and was secretly running some type of animal shelter out of her house but something about her rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't get the sense that she was eating them either."

"Wait, why was she fattening them up if she wasn't eating them?"

"Apparently, she liked her trophies chubby."

"When I got in the house I found him trying to pry the bars open while getting shocked. I had to take the whole cage because she didn't leave a key or anything. He couldn't get back to his original size while he was in the cage or while wearing the collar. So, of course I had to take advantage of the situation and find out just how bad he wanted out of that cage," I added in grinning like a mad woman.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Get your kicks and giggles while you can."

"Uh uh uh. According to the agreement, I can laugh about this and call you Lulu as much as I want."

I couldn't help but follow up the statement by sticking my tongue out. The Cullen family seemed to be quite pleased by our discussion, if the laughter was anything to go by.

Once the laughter died down, Carlisle took the lull as an opportunity to feed his curiosity.

"I've come across some half-elves in my time but I've never gotten the opportunity to speak with one so freely. Would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

"Sure."

"How do you become half-elf anyway?" Emmett immediately blurted out as if he was dying to ask the question all along.

"My mother is human, my dad is an elf. Need I say more?"

"Why did it bother you so much that the old lady was taking animals?"

"I'm what you would call an environmentalist. I don't like it when nature is being tampered with especially just for someone's enjoyment."

Soon Lucian was bombarded by questions from not only Carlisle and Emmett but the entire family.

"How about a tour of the house, darlin'?"

It seemed that Jasper used his family's fascination with Lucian to get me alone with him. Not that I was complaining.

"I would love that."

Hopefully that would include a long and thorough tour of his bedroom and to hell with who could hear us. I had a feeling that he wouldn't let it go too far but I sure as hell was willing to try. And try I would.

Since I had already seen most of the ground floor, Jasper discretely led me to the stairs. He grabbed my hand and I immediately forced myself to concentrate on breathing and steadily walking. It would do no good for me to trip on the stairs and bring attention to ourselves when he was so obviously trying to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Once we made it to the landing, Jasper began to point out the various rooms as we passed them by.

"Em and Rose's room…Carlisle's office…Edward and Alice's room…"

I was then led up another flight of stairs at the end of the corridor.

There were only two doors on this floor. They were diagonal from each other. Jasper quickly pointed out Carlisle and Esme's room before leading me down the hall to the other door.

"And last but not least my room."

He led me just inside the doorway, allowing me to take in the room. The wall I faced was completely glass, which was good because it had a wonderful view of a river and the mountain range. On my left, I noticed that he had a confederate army suit encased on the wall along with a "Philly's diner" sign displayed. Atop his dresser were three pictures; one of a horse, one of the entire Cullen family with various strangers and the other one had people I didn't recognize at all. There was also a rather large bed in the room. A passing thought allowed me to contemplate why he had a bed if he didn't sleep and just how many people had been on it. I would store those kinds of thoughts for another time. I looked at him quizzically.

"What's with the diner sign and the pictures?"

"The sign is from the diner that I met Alice at. It was sold about three years ago, so I salvaged this as a reminder of the day my life changed. The pictures are of my family. This one is, of course, the Cullen's and the Denali coven. And the other has my friends Peter and Charlotte. My brother and sister of sorts."

The picture he described with Peter and Charlotte had a man of average height and silver blond hair and a woman about the size of Alice with white blond hair. It didn't escape me when he didn't go into details about the Denali coven but I shrugged it off. That's to say, it didn't stop me from noticing that there was only one male in their group versus four very attractive females.

"Who knew you were so sentimental?"

I said turning to smile at him. I don't know if it was something in his eyes or the way he was looking at me, but the next thing I knew, my hormones were no longer in check. I came to the sudden realization that Jasper and I were indeed alone in his bedroom. Which seemed to make me nervous. I wasn't nervous long though. I suddenly felt extremely confident. Too confident.

"You know Jasper, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were in quite a hurry to get me into your room."

I slowly approached Jasper and began to run my hands up and down his arm. I found myself in rather close in proximity to his while trying to calculate exactly how far we were from his bed.

I'm still not sure how it happened, how we got on the bed, or even who started it but his lips were on mine and I was straddling his lap before I could even process what was happening. The feelings coursing through me were unlike any I had ever felt before. Okay, maybe I had felt something similar last night, but that's completely irrelevant right now.

I could feel his hands on my hips while one of mine were working into his hair

"Jasper, I really think you need to cut out the surges of confidence before you get one of your limbs humped."

He laughed even though we both knew I wasn't joking.

Alice suddenly appeared in his bedroom just about chirping.

"Why don't you join us for a game of baseball?"

"Sure. Who knew that vampires like baseball?" I replied hesitantly. I sucked at sports. I was going to make a total fool of myself to spend some time with Jasper.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea…"

"Oh, c'mon Jasper. Nothing is going to happen to Bella. The visitors might not be here for days or even weeks. Don't worry about all the what ifs. You're being overly cautious"

"Fine. If Bella and Lucian want to join us, I'm all for it."

Somewhere in the mist of the conversation I had gotten lost.

"Hold on a minute. What visitors? Am I missing something here?"

"There's a small coven of vampires that are supposed to be passing through here soon. They aren't like us; in diet I mean. They also know we're here but they're just curious. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay then let's play some ball," I tried to say enthusiastically.

"Oh, no. You won't be playing. You darlin' will be watching."

Lucian laughed as I let out a sigh of relief. I was bad enough in gym…I would hate to see myself in front of Jasper no less. How embarrassing that would have been!

Apparently, I was the last one to figure out that we were going to run to the field where said baseball game was to take place. Whatever happened to going to a park with a baseball diamond complete with a dugout? To be honest, though I didn't really mind once I found out I was going to get a ride there via Jasper. Oh, how I wish it was a different kind of ride.

Everyone else took a head start while Jasper helped me onto his back. I had to admit that I pretty much assaulted the guy with the amount of lust that was pouring out of me at this point. Once I was situated with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, I closed my eyes and decided to just enjoy the feel of him between my legs even if it wasn't the way I wanted it.

"Ready, darlin'?"

"As I'll ever be."

Why did that come out all breathless and husky? I sounded like an out of breath porn star. Whatever I sounded like Jasper didn't draw any attention to it as he took off after the others.

Oh dear god. I was slightly bouncing on his back and let's just say it was making me extra…happy? Poor Jasper. I was basically humping his back and enjoying the hell out it. I needed to calm the hell down. My first orgasm with him was not going to be during a fucking piggy back ride! This is bullshit.

I hid my face in his back as I took a few deep breaths and concentrated on anything else but the feel of him against me. Not the easiest thing I've ever done but I managed to bring it my lust down to a more acceptable level…for me at least.

Not too long after we came to a stop. I gradually opened my eyes to find that we were in a clearing. The rest of the group seemed to be prepping themselves for the game in various places throughout the field. Carlisle seemed to be marking bases. Alice and Edward were throwing something back and forth—presumably a ball. Lucian was stretching while the rest seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

I figured it was time for me to get off of Jasper. I reluctantly began to unlock my legs only to find that they were being held in place by a pair of strong cold hands. Well, hey now. If Jasper wanted me to keep my legs wrapped around him I really had no problems obliging. Especially if at some point we'd be naked and I would be attached to his front rather than his back.

After a moment he finally released my legs and I let my body slide down his until my feet touched the ground. So not a good idea. I had to close my eyes and calm my heart rate down. I let out a whoosh of air before reopening my eyes. Jasper seemed to be amused by my lack of control.

Alice and Edward seemed frozen. What the hell was going on? Jasper seemed to go rigid and a feeling of panic spread through the field as he pulled me into him.

"Alice? What's going on?"

Jasper's voice was a mix of terror and menace. Both of which didn't help ease my state as I was on the brink of a panic attack. What in the world could cause vampires to freak out? Alice turned towards Jasper and me. Her contrite facial expression was exactly what I needed to push me over the edge.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. They're coming."


End file.
